Bullied Bella
by IceQueen04
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward and left, but not before making a promise to herself. A year later, she is ready to kick some Cullen butt, and is suprised by what she sees. When she faces her enemy, she didn't expect to fall for him. Please read and review!AH
1. The Final Straw

**Bella POV:**

"Ha ha, fall down again Swan?" Edward taunted. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am the geeky girl here at Forks High School. I have very frizzy hair, ugly braces, horrible acne, and I am overweight. Edward Cullen - my enemy, has been

bullying me since 7th grade, 4 years ago. I still don't know how my big muscular brother, Emmett, never caught him in the act, wishing he did, so Cullen could get a taste of his own medicine. He would always say he would "beat the crap out of the guys

doing this to his baby sister. His latest _friendly prank, _he called them, was to trip me with his foot and send my flying face first into my spaghetti - if you could even call them that. Seriously, the cafeteria food here in Forks High is bad enough to put road kill

to shame. I am in 10th grade, and am 16 years old. _2 more years left in this hellhole. _I rejoiced silently. I just glared, hostile, to the now smirking Edward and said, "Edward?" I replied, using the sickly sweet nasally voice of his bitchy girlfriend, Tanya. He

just looked at me shocked with the tone I was using, and gestured for me to continue. Le gasp! Had _the _Edward Cullen just tell me to go on, thinking I was warming up to him? Loser. "I was wondering how your head fit through the door." I asked in the

same annoying voice. Well his ego was bigger than Canada, so I mean I was just stating a fact right?

His gang erupted in laughter. "Oh come on dude…that was freaking…funny!" Mike Newton said through his fit of giggles. Yes giggles, and no he was not gay! That did it for Edward. He shoved me against a locker and started beating me. The whole

hallway was looking now, cheering him on. Tears noisily streamed down my face and I screamed in agony. Why were there no teachers to catch him, ever? Alice, Jasper and Rosalie just stared in horror. Honestly, they were the nicest to me. They never

participated in the beatings or pranks - they were forced to laugh. When we were alone, the three would apologize and began berating themselves in front of me. I just usually gave them the warmest smile I could while hiding the pain of Edward.

Honestly, what did I do to him? Oh right. _You were born! _His harsh velvet voice repeated in my head.

Blood trickling down me cheek snapped me out of my reverie. He grinned at me while holding the blade to my forehead. He just _cut _me! That did it for me. I used all my strength and punched him in the jaw. A satisfied smile crept up my face as I heard a

loud _crunch_. Everyone stared, shocked. I had never fought back, until now. Edward was across from me, clutching onto his jaw with a murderous glare on his face. His beady green eyes suddenly seemed hostile. If looks could kill, I would be so dead by

now. "You know what Swan? No one wants you here! You are just a piece of scum on the bottom of my shoe, and my life would be a hell of a lot easier if you just went and died in a hole!" He stormed off to the bathroom to care for his injured jaw. I felt

as if a huge hole had been punched in my chest. I cried harder. Then my mother's voice ran through my head. _If you ever need anything Bella, just come home, back to Phoenix. _She told me this when she left Charlie, Emmett, and myself after her divorce.

That was only 7 years ago. Now she was happily married to a baseball player, Phil Dwyer. That was my decision - I was moving back to Phoenix.

I gathered my things and ran to my rusty old Chevy. Speeding home, I wondered how I was going to tell Charlie and Emmett that I was leaving. I had no friends, so I didn't have to go through the "tearful goodbye", I just had to think about my father

and big brother. Charlie - he was a great father. It was awkward to express feelings in front of him, but he didn't hover, which I was grateful for. He was known to Forks as Chief Swan, police of the quaint town of Forks. Emmett - my big goofy brother. He

was the opposite of Charlie, and was just a 5 year old in an 18 year old body. He gave bear hugs which made you feel very safe, knowing his muscular arms would "protect his little sister from any harm", as he put it. Protect her from any harm my ass.

Regardless, I loved them anyway. I decided I would change when I was in Phoenix. I would not be able to stay away for too long, so I confirmed my decision. I would leave on Saturday, two days from now, and come home to Forks for my senior year -

the year I would be 18 and fearless. I turned onto my street and pulled into my driveway. Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway, along with Emmett's monstrous jeep. _Perfect, I don't have to cry twice when I tell them. _I sighed as I stepped out of the

truck and slung my bag over my shoulder, prepared to face the ultimate test: tell them I was leaving for a while, just a year.


	2. I'm Leaving

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I hope you guys will like the story and will keep reading and reviewing. I will include Charlie, Emmett, and Renee's POV's on Bella leaving. So here is the next chapter, it is longer than the last.**

**Bella POV:**

I opened the door to the smell of Domino's pizza and the obnoxious comments of basketball. _Here goes nothing_. I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner. "Hey Bells, how was school?" Charlie and Emmett greeted me in unison, not taking their eyes away from the TV. _Horrible. _I thought. It wasn't until Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head, noticing my appearance that I had noticed I had voiced my thought aloud. "Did you get bullied again?" Emmett asked me in a tight voice. I was honestly so scared of him right now that all I could do was nod.

"Who did it? I'll kill them!" Emmett told me harshly. "No. I have something to tell you both, though." _C'mon Bella you can do this. _They looked at me confused. I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving." I looked up to see Charlie with tears in his eyes. "W-what?" He looked so heartbroken that a I almost reconsidered my decision. _Almost. _"Dad, Emmett, I am going to Phoenix on Saturday. I can't handle being here anymore. I have no friends, and I just don't fit in - hell I never have. I need this." By the time I finished ever Emmett was crying. Wow. The big teddy bear never cried, until now.

"But I can…" "No Emmett, not even you can solve this. I will call you when I'm ready to come home, please just let me go." Charlie nodded weakly. "I'm gonna miss you so much Bella. But I respect the fact that you can't be here, and when the time is right, I will be waiting for you to return with my arms wide open." I just cried and pulled him into a hug, which he gratefully returned. "I'm not leaving until Saturday, so I'm staying home from school tomorrow to pack. I haven't called mom yet, I was going to do that after I told you." They both nodded. "Thanks, I'm going to call her now." I raced up the stairs, tripping only once. _Wow, new record._ I thought sarcastically. I picked up the phone and dialed Renee. Ah, Renee. My scatterbrained mother, who was too adventurous for her own good. I loved Phil like my father, and knew they both would gleefully accept my homecoming.

"_Hello?" _Renee's voice rushed through the speaker. "Hey mom." I greeted as cheerful as I could - unsuccessfully. _"Bella! What brings you to calling me today, not that you need a reason bu-"_ "Mom!" I said, hoping she would stop talking. _"Yes?" _She pried. I took a deep breath. "Mom, Iamcominghome." I said so fast, I couldn't hear myself. She squealed so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. _Wow, she actually understood me! _When I put the phone back to my ear, she said excitedly, _"When!" _"Umm, Saturday. Is that okay with you?" _"Oh yes honey, that is wonderful, I will prepare your room, and we can go shopping and we can-" _"Mom" I cut her off once again. "Mom, I need your help, I want to change. I want to come home to Forks sometime later, with no one recognizing me." _"Of course I will help you honey."_ She said in a soft tone. "Thanks mom, I will call you when I am boarding, so you know what time to pick me up, okay?" _"Ok Bella, I can't wait to see you again. I love you. Bye!" _" Bye mom, I love you too." I said as I hung up.

I sighed as I put the phone down and took out my suitcases. I was definitely getting a new wardrobe in Phoenix. I began packing my things, and was packing until dinner. I went downstairs and ate a slice of the pizza from my father and brother's "TV dinner" they called them. As I chewed, I wondered what my new home would be like. Quickly washing the plate, I thought about Edward. Would he be happy that I was leaving? Probably. Or would he feel regret for driving me away from my loving father, and goofy brother. Speaking of the teddy himself, I hadn't heard from Emmett until I told him that I was leaving. I trudged up the stairs and heard Charlie and Emmett's loud snores. I looked at my watch. _11:30, wow I should get to bed. I'll just finish packing tomorrow._ I put my suitcase on the floor and changed into my gray sweats and an old t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and for the first time in months, I looked into the mirror. Studying my face, I knew why Edward and his cronies bullied me. I was ugly, and very weak. I hope I could change that when I moved. I looked once more at the horrid face. _My face. _My brown frizz ball I call hair was sitting upon my head, looking like a chicken's nest. My dull brown eyes showed pain for all the years my self esteem was put to a test. My face was covered in acne, and by too big glasses slid down my nose. My braces made my lips push into a demented pout. I dejectedly looked at myself once more before turning around and climbing into my bed. Sure I would miss Charlie and Emmett, but this wasn't about them. It was about me.

**Charlie POV (after Bella's announcement):**

I couldn't believe that my baby girl was leaving. I know that it was the bullying that drove her to it, but I still didn't want it to happen. I would miss her too much. Her selflessness, her loving nature, her smile. Oh for goodness sakes she was leaving, not dying. I would miss her, but she promised to come home. I would hold her to her promise, even if that meant going to Phoenix and dragging her back to Forks against her will. But she loved us the same amount we loved her, so I hope I won't have to do that. Oh well. I wonder what she will look like when she comes home. She did mention changing herself. She was already beautiful, but had a very low self esteem and denied it. I hope this new look would boost her self esteem, and make her into a beautiful woman.

**Emmett POV (after Bella's announcement):**

I was in shock the second my baby sister told us she was leaving. I couldn't believe it. I know it was the bullying that made her decision, but I still didn't want her leaving. I would miss her too much. Her selflessness, her loving nature, her smile. Oh for goodness sakes she was leaving, not dying. The only ones dying were the ones who bullied her, and they would not live to the next day once I find out who it is. I would miss her, but she promised to come home. I would hold her to her promise, even if that meant going to Phoenix and dragging her back to Forks against her will. But she loved us the same amount we loved her, so I hope I won't have to do that. Oh well. I wonder what she will look like when she comes home. She did mention changing herself. I hope she will be hot, that way I can use my muscles to ward of the men that were attracted to her. I had avoided Bella since she went upstairs, not wanting to burst into tears at the sight of her. Emmett the Great never cries, except for when his baby sister leaves. I just lover her too much to let her go. Every big brother thinks that of his little squirt, right?

**Renee POV (after Bella's call):**

I couldn't believe my baby girl was coming home. To say I was excited was an understatement. As soon as Phil came home, I ran to him and began jumping up and down. "Renee, what's up? And why are you jumping up and down like that?" He questioned. "Bella's coming home!" I sang. He joined me with jumping. He loved her as much as I did. "Okay, I will go set up one of the guest rooms, then paint it - midnight blue right?" I nodded. He knew everything about her. He made his way to his car to get sheets and paint before turning around and saying, "Wait, when is she coming?" "Saturday" I replied. He nodded then ran to his car. She said she wanted change. I knew she was being bullied, and I wanted to help her as much as I could. She was coming home, and it wasn't a dream. I could see why she wanted help, but I didn't agree with her. Since she was coming home, I would respect her wishes and make this the best stay. She was already beautiful, but had a very low self esteem and denied it. I hope this new look would boost her self esteem, and make her into a beautiful woman.

She said she wanted to change everything. I would make her thinner, taller, stronger, and more beautiful. I could schedule an appointment to get her braces removed, and get her contacts. And a new car. She drove a rusty Chevy back home in Forks, and that wouldn't do. Phil and I made a large amount of money, and could easily afford a new car. I went to the dealership and ordered a new midnight blue Ferrari to be delivered to our house Saturday morning, before she came. This was her welcome home gift, though we were getting one too - her homecoming. Phil let out a laugh when he saw the car and it's color. I looked to see that everything in his bags was midnight blue. I gave him the 'well she loves the color, so it's fine' look. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed that my son Emmett wasn't coming, but Bella staying for a year would make up for it - I hoped so. Phil and I carried all of the bags to her new room and set to work. I loved it. There was a TV, a laptop, a new acoustic guitar, small piano, and her large king bed which was very comfortable, if I do say so myself. I just hoped she loved it. As a walked out, I threw her keys on her bed, along with a wallet, already filled with cash. Later that night, I fell asleep, smiling, to happy thoughts of my daughter coming home.


	3. AN: Important!

**A/N: Very Important! Please Read.**

**I am soooo sorry that this is not an update! I just need to make a few things clear:**

**I do not own Twilight**

**All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Lastly, I have a book report due in a few days, and I am trying to write Chapter 3 while doing the report, which isn't working, so I have decided that I will only update once or twice a week. This is the only way that I can handle this. You might want to add me to your author alert to see when I update, if you want to read more.**

**Again sorry this was not an update, but to make it up to you, I have added Chapter 3 to the story, because I won't be able to update until next weekend**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**-VampirePrincess1244**


	4. Goodbye Forks

**Bella POV:**

**Friday**

This was it. Today was Friday, better yet, known as my last day in the ever so cheerful town of Forks, Washington. Pfft. Not! I woke up at 8:00, and headed down to make breakfast. As I headed down, I tripped down the stairs and hit my head against the banister. "Ow! Shit!" I screeched as I noticed I had managed to hit my forehead, making a little blood trickle down to my chin. "Are you ok?" I froze. That voice didn't belong to Charlie or Emmett. I looked up to see the face of Jacob Black, my only friend. He was from La Push, so he didn't go to my school, but he knew about the bullying. He was very protective of me, even though he was 2 years younger. I looked at Jacob and smiled warmly. He was tall, maybe 6 foot. He had dark skin, and black hair, which was cropped short and fanned across his forehead. He was like a brother to me, but no one could compare to the big softie himself, a.k.a. Emmett.

_What the hell is he doing in my house? Isn't he supposed to be in school? _"Well, I saw Emmett was very sad, I passed him on my way to school, and I asked him what was wrong and he said his little Bellsie was moving away." _Holy freaking hell! How did Jacob know what I was thinking? _Only then I noticed that I had been saying all that out loud. I looked down, my cheeks turning forty shades of red. He chuckled a throaty chuckle, his voice warm and amused. "Anyway, I came down to say bye Bells. I will miss you a lot." His voice cracking at the end. I stood up and pulled him into a hug. I noticed for the first time that he was very warm. I liked it though. It made my feel, at home. I pulled away. "I will miss you a lot too Jacob. I love you, you're the only smart brother I have." At that he laughed.

"Well, I gotta go, Billy is gonna kill me if I ditch! For a man in a wheelchair, he sure is able to set my ass damn straight!" At that I giggled. Jacob laughed along with me, then sighed. "I'm really gonna miss ya." He said softly. "Me too Jake, me too." He hugged me one last time before walking out the door. I watched him pull away, only to be interrupted by my growling stomach. I sighed and went to make myself a bagel. After that, I headed upstairs to take a shower. I let the hot water un-knot the muscles in my back, as my strawberry shampoo comforted me. I stepped out and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. I walked to my closet and began more packing. By the time I was done, it was already 2:00. Emmett was due home any minute. Then I heard his Jeep outside, pulling into the driveway. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear! _I thought as I headed downstairs the minute he walked in the doorway. "Hi Bella." He said quietly, unusual for him. "Bella, do you have to go? I mean I ca-" "Emmett, for the last time, I am leaving whether you like it or not!" I spat out rather harshly. My expression grew sad when I saw the look on his face. "Hey, Emmy Bear I am sorry, it's just that I need to change. I can't take this anymore." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Then he headed upstairs and came down a few minutes later with movies in his large hand. "I was hoping we could have a movie marathon for your last day. We haven't had brother /sister bonding since we were little." Tears pooled in my eyes as I ran up and hugged him. He hugged me back and grinned. "Let's do this!" I laughed at his silliness. Emmett could make anyone laugh.

We watched 3 movies, until Charlie came home. He smiled at us and handed Emmett and I the pizza box. After eating, I went upstairs and fell asleep, thinking of the next day. I smiled thinking about how I would get revenge on the airhead Cullen *cough cough Edward cough cough*. Ha ha Edward. _Payback's a bitch._

**Saturday**

I woke up to Emmett patting my shoulder. "C'mon Bella, your flight leaves at 10:00, it's 8:45 already. I sat up and looked at his tear-strained face. I also began to cry, as he pulled me into a hug, rocking me while he blubbered like a baby. Charlie came in 5 minutes later, telling me to get ready. I went and got dressed, wearing knee-length denim shorts and my gray hoodie. I went and ate toast, while Emmett loaded my bags in his car.

I stepped outside to get a good look at the house. This is it. I sighed to myself. After a very tearful goodbye with Emmett, Charlie and I headed to the airport. I stepped out and called Renee:

"_Hello?" _Renee asked in a cheerful voice.

"Hi mom, just wanted to let you know to pick me up from the airport at 5:00, okay?" I asked.

"_Ok Bella! See you then honey love you!" _She said.

I responded with a quiet "I love you too" and hung up. I looked at Charlie, then ran into his arms. "I'm gonna miss you daddy. I love you so much, thank you for everything you have done for me. I promise I will be back before you know it." I told him sincerely. "I'm gonna miss you too baby girl. I love you too, and yes you better come back. Remember to call ok? Bye Bella." With that, he turned around and stepped into the car. I carried my luggage into the check-in area, and waited for the speaker to call my flight.

"Flight 104 to Phoenix, Arizona is now boarding." I grabbed my bag and headed to the plane. I got my seat, squished between a 4 year old kid who kept asking if I could find his mommy, and an old lady who criticized the things I did, telling me they weren't "lady like" screw lady like then! I waited patiently for the flight to be over. Before I knew it, I was in the arms of my mother and Phil, who were both vibrating with excitement. As we drove home, my mother chatted animatedly about the new school I was attending. I tuned her out, only thinking about what would happen at school. Would the bully me, or would I actually have friends?

As we pulled into the driveway, looked at the house in awe. It was beautiful - Victorian style. I stopped dead in my tracks when I walked to my room. The walls were painted midnight blue, my favorite color. I loved it. There was a large 50 inch plasma screen TV, a new Dell laptop, a new acoustic guitar, small piano, and my large king bed which was very comfortable, if I do say so myself. The blankets were a sky blue, while the comforter was striped with blue and green. I noticed something on the bed. I walked up and found a wallet, filled with cash. I found a set of car keys attached to a note that said: _Bella, come downstairs. In the garage you will find your dream car. This is your new home. I hope you like it, and your room. We are so glad to have you here Bella._

_Love Mom and Phil._

I ran to the garage without tripping and stopped in front of a new midnight blue Ferrari. I screamed. "I take it you like it." I spun around to see my mother and Phil smirking at me. I gave them a huge hug. "I love it! Thanks so much." With that, I knew that I would like it here in sunny Phoenix, Arizona.


	5. I'm Back

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now for keeping you waiting for too long, but as I said, I have a ton of homework, and I have been writing this during the night. Please read and let me know what you all think. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorite stories list. You all rock! Here is the next chapter.**

**One Year Later**

**Bella POV:**

"Jacob! Give it to me now!" I threatened menacingly. Jacob Black and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater were over at my mother's house, saying goodbye, I was going home- to Forks. Jacob thought it would be funny to take my bikini and parade around the neighborhood wearing it, which got glares from me and Leah, and laughs and wolf-whistles from the neighbors. Yes bikini. When I left Forks, the next day upon my arrival, my mother took me to the dentist and eye doctor. They got my braces removed, and got me contacts. I now have pearly whites and my chocolate eyes shine with happiness. After that, we went to a hair stylist, and they gave my a shampoo which keeps my mahogany hair permanently, unlike it's usual frizz. Weeks later, I was taken to a dermatologist who gave me a cream, which got rid of my zits. I am now acne free forever!

After I had been living with my mother for two months, she took me to a gym where I worked out, resulting in me not only dropping all of my baby fat, but earning me a model figure. All my clothes were too big after that, so my mother took me and a group of my friends on a shopping spree, buying me a whole new wardrobe. I took dance classes to get rid of my klutziness. I am now as graceful as a ballerina. Yeah, I had friends. I was never bullied, and I instantly clicked with Jacob and Leah. They introduced me to my other friends, who were all dating: Sophia and Andrew, Stephanie and Jason, Melanie and Ryan, and Morgan and Adam. They didn't care what I looked like, in fact they only cared about who I was on the inside, like real friends, but we were all closer, like brothers and sisters. Anyway, after the shopping, we all went to my house and hung out, the rest is history.

I was taken out of my reverie when Jacob threw the bikini at my face. It was my favorite; navy blue with silver flowers. Then they both came up to me and hugged me tight. "We will miss ya Bells. You were always my little sister. Now, if Dickward (aka Edward) gives you any trouble, call us, okay?" Leah nodded in agreement. I just grinned and hugged them again. They new about the bullying, and Jacob looked as if he would kill Edward. That was the past, this is the present. I grabbed my luggage and gave them a smile before loading Phil's car with my things. I was having my Ferrari sent to Forks, it would be there the day after my arrival. I smiled, remembering Charlie and when I told him I was coming home…

_Flashback:_

_I picked up my phone and dialed my father's home. I was missing Emmett and Charlie, I decided it was time to go home. I was ready to face them, and Edward._

"_Hello?" A groggy and gruff voice answered - Charlie. I instantly felt bad for calling so late at night, forgetting the time difference. I took a deep breath._

"_Dad, I'm coming home." I paused waiting for his reaction._

"_What? When!" He yelled. To say he was excited was an understatement._

"_Um, tomorrow?" It sounded more like a question._

"_That's wonderful, and awesome, fantastic, and the most-"_

"_Dad! You don't want to wake up the entire town of Forks right? And I want to surprise Emmett, so do you think you could keep quiet? Please!"_

"_Oh, sure Bella, trust me, he will be very surprised to see you."_

"_Okay, thanks dad, my flight will land in Forks at around 3 in the afternoon so can you pick me up then?_

"_Sure Bella! I'll see you then, bye."_

"_Bye dad." I said as I hung up._

_End of Flashback_

Charlie had no clue what I looked like, so I think it will be hard for him to recognize me. Oh well. I sighed and stepped out of the car, heading to check in my luggage. "Bye sweetie, I'll miss you a lot. Come home when you can, ok?" My mother said. "Bye Bella, I'll miss you too." Phil added. I gave them both a hug before walking to security. This was gonna be a long day. I stepped onto the plane, ready for the four hour flight that embraced me with boredom. I grabbed my seat as a man that looked to be 15 stared at my ass. _Oh fan-freaking-tastic, this kid is sitting next to me. There is no way in hell I'm talking to him, I'm 18 years old. _I glared at him and he turned the other way. I smirked and pulled out my iPod. The plane landed, making me stare out the window. Just like I remembered - too green.

I got out of the plane and spotted Charlie who stood on the benches looking for me. "Dad!" I yelled. He turned to look at me as I ran toward him. His eyes grew wide as he took in my appearance. Of course. I was wearing white skinny jeans paired with a dark blue tank top which was a little short, so it exposed a sliver of skin on my stomach. "Bella?" His voice filled with shock and disbelief. I nodded. He grinned and enveloped me in a hug. "Wow Bells, you look great, I'm so glad your back. 18 years old." He looked down, blushing. I chuckled and walked to retrieve my luggage. "Damn Bella, what's in here?" "My clothes" I replied. His eyes widened, but stayed silent. After 20 minutes, we were able to get the bags in the car. I told him my car was coming, and he just about had a heart attack when I told him what kind it was. He dropped me home, saying he had work to finish at the station. It was already 3:30, and Emmett was due home at 4.

I decided to make pizza, enough to feed a party. Charlie told me about Emmett's sudden enlarged appetite. I was just putting the toppings on the pizza when I heard the front door open. Emmett. He walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw me. "Who the hell are you?" He boomed. "I'm…uh…your…new housekeeper!" Yeah, that works. "O…kay? I'm gonna make a quick call." I silently followed as he walked into the living room. "Hello, dad? It's Emmett. Um why is there a housekeeper here. Why didn't you tell me she was hot? Well I have Rosalie, but…" No freaking way. Emmett was popular, dating Rosalie? I couldn't believe it. He was now all buddy-buddy with my freaking enemy - Edward Cullen! "Then who the hell is that woman standing making me a pizza?…My sister? Bye!"

I looked up and saw Emmett grinning at me. "BELLA!" He screamed. "EMMY!" I shrieked. He gave me huge hug, and said, "Damn Bella, you look different!" "I know, you called me hot!" His eyes grew wide and he just glared at me. I told him I needed help to carry my luggage upstairs. He smirked. Of course, nothing is heavy for Emmett the Great. Just wait until you carry one big bro! I laughed so hard when he began cursing my luggage to the deepest pit of Hades. Ha ha, you thought it was so light, right? Pfft. Not! Charlie came home that night, saying that I was going to start school tomorrow. I smiled, ready for revenge. _Good luck Cullen, you'll need it!_

I woke up the next day and got in the shower. I put on dark blue skinny jeans and a red V-neck top that showed cleavage, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. I strapped on me red heels, grabbed a large purse - filled with notebooks, pens/pencils, and a calculator - and walked out to my Ferrari. I laughed when I remembered Charlie and Emmett's reaction to when they saw my car…

_Flashback:_

_I was reading Wuthering Heights when a loud honk brought me out of the world of it. I heard Charlie and Emmett whistle. I trudged downstairs to see what they were going on about. I looked outside the window and saw…my car! It was here! I jumped up and down while the men ogled my car._

"_Bells why are you jumping?" Emmett questioned._

"_Because Emmy, that is my car you are staring at, and no you can't drive it!" I snapped._

_He looked at me with envy while Charlie continued to look at the car. I sighed, knowing the only thing that would pull them away from my car. I walked to the kitchen and within ½ hour, the spaghetti was done. I looked to see them both staring at my car. I laughed._

"_Dad, Emmett! Dinner with football!" I sang._

"_FOOD!" "FOOTBALL!" They bellowed in unison. They ran, scarfing down the food, then running to get football on. Men._

_End Flashback_

I pulled into the Forks High parking lot. It was too early, so no one noticed me. I walked into the office and saw Ms. Cope. I went up to her and said, "Hi Ms. Cope, nice to see you." I told her, "Isabella Swan" when I saw the look on her face. She smiled. "Welcome back Bella, you are certainly have grown into a beautiful woman." I smiled warmly, before taking my schedule and walking out the door. I had always liked Ms. Cope. She took care of me when I was bullied, and I began to feel more comfortable around her. I bumped into someone as I walked out, and I looked into pale green eyes. Alice Cullen. I looked and saw Jasper and Rosalie Hale. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale my boyfriend, and his twin Rosalie Hale. What's your name?" "I know who you are, and as for my name, it's one you know; Isabella Swan, better known as Bella." I said softly. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me. "Bella we are so sorry for what Edward did to you, we talked to him after you left, and he sorta felt bad…" Rosalie trailed off at the end. _Wait! Did I hear her right? Edward freaking Cullen felt a little regret for driving me away from my family? Nope I must be dreaming. _Only then did I notice I had been ranting all that out loud. My cheeks burned and they nodded, signaling to me that I was right. Wow. I sighed and hugged them. "I forgive you, I noticed how you all were forced to join in on the action, and you never enjoyed one bit of it. I want us to become friends." I said. They all nodded and smiled widely.

"I love your outfit!" Alice and Rosalie stated. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Trust them to talk about clothes. Sigh. We walked all compared our schedules. I had 1st, 2nd, and 3rd with Alice, 4th with Rosalie, lunch with all of them, including Emmett and Edward and his gang, 5th with Jasper and Emmett, 6th with Edward (insert groan), and 7th with all of them. I hated gym, especially now that I have it with Edward, so he can tease me about it. Ugh. I wish that asshole would go bury himself in a hole. I usually wasn't this rude, but the man deserved it.

He probably still looks the same. Unruly bronze hair, toned body, angular jaw, and lovely green eyes…_wait, lovely? Get a hold of yourself Bella, you haven't even met the guy yet and you already like him. Remember what that jerk did to you. _The day sped by and before I knew it, I was sitting at lunch with Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Angela and Ben. Ben was there when I left, he was quiet, and him and Angela hit off when she moved here last month. The bell rang, and I walked to Biology, with Edward. Mr. Banner made me sit in the back. I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor, but I paid no attention. "My name is Edward Cullen. What's your's beautiful?" I froze.


	6. Bulletproof

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I decided to do Edward's POV on Bella's first day back. Please let me know what you think!**

**Edward POV:**

Life was great. My girlfriend of the month, Tanya met me at my car and we kissed. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Bella. For all I knew, she jumped off a cliff and died, but I hope not. I do feel a lot of regret for driving her away from Forks. I knew she hated me, but the feeling was not mutual. In fact, I actually liked her. It was Jessica who suggested I become her tormenter…

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting next to Bella in English when the bell rang, causing her papers to fly into my face. I helped her pick them up and handed them to her, causing her to blush. I smiled. I had always liked Bella, maybe even had a crush on her, but I never showed my feelings. I stalked out of the room and grabbed my lunch from my locker and went to join my friends outside. Jessica kissed my cheek as I sat down. "Let's play truth or dare Eddie!" Uh oh. She had been calling me that ever since she found out about my crush on Bella. Calling me Eddie was her way of trying to be seductive, but she ended up sounding like a drowned cat. I just nodded. "Ok, truth or dare?" "Dare." I replied, hesitant. "I dare you to bully Bella for the rest of the year." I frowned. I couldn't do that. I had to, so I walked up to her and took her milk of her tray. "Edward, what are you do-" I cut her off be pouring it on her head. The cafeteria burst into applause, but Bella glared at me. I smirked and walked off. The rest of the day, people congratulated me, and it was then when my reputation became player and coolest guy of the school._

_End of Flashback_

I felt bad. I still liked her, a lot. Just then, Emmett, her older brother, pulled into the parking lot with a grin on his face. He kissed Rosalie and walked up to me. "Dude, why the hell are you grinning like that, its creepy." I said. He just smiled at me. About 5 minutes later, the whole gang met up with us at the front of the school, Emmett still grinning like a madman. Mike broke the silence. "Dude! Why are you grinning like that?" He finally talked. "Bella's coming back, she will be in school today!" I felt my face stiffen. I looked around and everyone's expression matched mine. Emmett just grinned, so I knew that she hadn't told him that I was her bully. Hell, if he knew, I wouldn't be alive right now. Right then the bell rang, letting us know to get to class. I just stood there while everyone went to class. Just as everyone disappeared to class, a midnight blue Ferrari pulled into the lot. I stifled a gasp as the owner came out. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had long mahogany hair that flowed to her mid-back and warm chocolate brown eyes, and she was probably a few inches shorter than my 6 foot 3 inches. As she approached the school, I saw she was around 5 foot 8 inches. I got a good look at what she was wearing. Dark blue skinny jeans and a red V-neck top that showed cleavage, paired with red heels that made her about 6 foot. She disappeared into the building as the late bell rang. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of her. I went to lunch, hoping to see the brown eyed angel. She will be mine. I had to have her, and not just as a monthly girlfriend, but as a lifelong lover. I headed to biology, surprised as I hadn't seen Bella yet. _Oh well, maybe she will show up tomorrow _I thought. My thoughts took a happy turn when I saw the angel sitting at my desk. I walked up to her and leaned into her, being hit with the sent of strawberries and freesias. I whispered into her ear, "My name is Edward Cullen. What's your's beautiful?" I frowned when I saw her freeze.

**Bella POV:**

I looked up to Edward, my eyes filled with nothing but hatred. He looked scared as he took in my expression. _Good, he should be. _I thought menacingly. I just flipped my hair and turned to face the teacher, ignoring him for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, I jumped up and ran gracefully out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Edward behind me. As I walked out of the building, a poster caught my eye. I walked up to it and smirked when I read it. It was for the talent show. _Perfect _I thought, _this is how I will tell Edward its me, he'll never know what hit him. _I smiled as I ran to the office to sign up. The music teacher, Mrs. Gold, **(I made up this character) **was in charge of the event. I went to the music room and found her reading the list of the people who wanted to participate. "Mrs. Gold? It's me, Bella Swan." The look of recognition crossed her face, then she smiled. She was the one who comforted me when I was bullied, and we were very close. She always told me that I was her best student, but I never believed her. "Bella! So great to see you again, how are you? I saw your name on the list and I must say, I am glad you're back." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back eagerly, missing her. "I need your help. You see, I am back and Edward has no idea it's me. I plan to keep my identity a secret from him, only revealing my name after I finish singing. So if I make the auditions, I don't want you to introduce me by name, but something else." I had explained this plan to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett (who surprisingly didn't question my plan). "Of course I will do that Bella, and don't worry, you will make it. You are the last person on the list, and you have to audition. Out of 50 people, we are only supposed to keep 20, but I saw your name and reserved the last spot for you, the show is in 5 days. So I have your guitar in the back, please go ahead and sing." I smiled as I went to look for my guitar. There it was, sitting in its case. I picked it up and strummed it, pleased that it was tuned.

"This is a song I wrote before I left for Phoenix." She nodded, signaling me to continue. **(Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happyI would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_T__ake a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

By the time I was finished, Mrs. Gold was staring at me with a fond smile. "Congratulations Bella, you're in the show! That was an amazing song, but you do know that you will have to sing a different song, right?" I nodded, knowing exactly which one of my own songs I would sing. She wrote me a pass for gym, explaining my reason for being late. We played volleyball, which was good, since I was captain of the volleyball team at my school in Phoenix. The only bad part about it, Edward was in my class. I had managed to hit him in the head about 5 times, and when I went to the locker room, I burst into laughter. As I walked out towards my car, I saw Edward running towards me. I just jumped into my car and sped off towards my house. I cooked steak, potatoes, and salad for Charlie, Emmett, and myself. I fell asleep thinking about the talent show.

**5 days later - Talent Show:**

I smoothed my dress out as I waited backstage for the show to start. I had managed to avoid Edward for the week, and he had not figured out it was me. Emmett told him I had fallen sick, so that's why I had not shown up. He didn't question, for which I was grateful, though Emmett knew something was up. I watched as the performances went by. There was one more performance before mine, and it was by Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. They dances to the song 'Circus' by Britney Spears, and I just about died of laughter as I saw them dance - or attempt to dance. They wore the most tight and exposing clothes; a hot pink halter top that was 2 sizes to small, and a white mini skirt that barely covered their butts. Their show was rewarded with an awkward silence, and the trio of bitches walked off the stage grinning, thinking that they were so good that they left the audience speechless. Pfft. Not!

Mrs. Gold walked up onto the stage. "Our last singer is a very talented girl who I am proud to call my student. The song she wrote expresses her confident and beautiful personality." She gave me a hug as I walked onto stage with my guitar. "As you just found out, I wrote this song, and it is for someone very special." I said, while looking Edward in the eye. I saw him gulp from the first row, which made my smirk more pronounced. I began to sing. **(Bulletproof by La Roux - thanks to **crazybeautifuldisaster **for the idea:) ****)**

_Been there done that messed around,_

_I'm having fun don't put me down_

_I'll never let you _

_Sweep me off my feet._

_I won't let you in again,_

_The messages I've tried to send,_

_My information's just not going in._

_Burning bridges shore to shore,_

_I'll break away from something more_

_I'm not to not to love_

_Until it's cheap._

_Been there done that messed around,_

_I'm having fun don't put me down_

_I'll never let you _

_Sweep me off my feet._

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof,_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof._

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_To walk away from something_

_When it's dead._

_Do do do your dirty words_

_Come out to play when you are heard_

_There's certain things_

_That should be left unsaid._

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch_

_And life's too short for me to stop_

_Oh baby, your time is running out._

_I won't let you turn around_

_And tell me now I'm much too proud_

_All you do_

_Is fill me up with doubt._

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof,_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof._

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof,_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof._

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof,_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof._

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof,_

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof._

The whole audience erupted in cheers and applauds. Emmett and Jasper wolf-whistled, Alice and Rosalie smirked while they clapped, and Edward's jaw was dropped as he gazed at me with a lustful expression. _Not gonna happen buddy! _I just smiled; it was time. "Thank you! Most of you probably don't know who I am, so here it is." Edward's eyes lit up. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I have finally come home. Bye!" I said, grinning at Edward's shocked expression. _Serves that son of a bitch right. _I thought. Now that he knew who I was, it was time for revenge.

**Edward POV (right before Bella's announcement):**

Wow. The brown eyed angel could sing too. Was there anything she couldn't do? I had still not found out her name, and something tells me that it was supposed to be that way. The whole audience was cheering and applauding. Emmett and Jasper wolf-whistled and Alice and Rosalie smirked while they clapped. _Why were they reacting like that? _I thought, while I stared at the angel with a lustful expression and my jaw hanging open like, making me look like a moron. She looked at me with a 'not-gonna-happen' look, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. The girl just smiled and said, "Thank you! Most of you probably don't know who I am, so here it is." My eyes lit up, waiting for her to continue. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I have finally come home. Bye!" She grinned at my shocked expression while she danced off of the stage.

_Oh shit. I was so freaking screwed! There is no way that was Bella. The Bella that was here 2 years ago was chubby, short, had big and thick glasses and braces, and no figure. She was always so weak! Of course, I thought she was sweet and a little cute, but this new Bella is so much better! She is tall, thin with a great figure, and she is so hot and confident. She will be mine. _Wait, she hates me though! That would explain the glares I would get from her all week. _No shit Sherlock!_ My brain screamed at me. She hated me, and with her new personality and the look she gave me on stage, I new she was after one thing: revenge. And she would get it. She was so head strong, which made me lover her even more!_ Wait, WHAT! Did I just say that I was in love with Bella? Yes, I think I did, and I think I meant it. _Yes, I Edward Anthony Cullen had fallen for the new and improved Isabella Marie Swan.


	7. Apologize

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, takes place the day after the talent show.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Edward POV:**

It was the next day. I had spent the entire night thinking of my love interest, imagining her sweet smile, luscious lips, gorgeous brown locks, and warm chocolate brown eyes. Wow I sound like a modern day Romeo. I couldn't seem to get Bella out of my head, no matter how I tried. I got ready for the last day of school for the week and jumped in my silver Volvo, eager to get to the school. I looked up to see Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche parked next to me. I looked around the lot when my eyes locked with a pair of brown ones. Bella. I saw her running into the school when she made eye contact with me.

I ran up to her and stopped her. "What!" She yelled at me. I flinched back from the venom in her tone. "Bella please forgive me. I had no idea of what I was doing all those years back, and I never meant to hurt you. Jessica was the one who told me to do it. It was a dare, honestly. I never wanted you to leave, I really like you and I was-" Cut off by a loud smack. I became aware of the searing pain in my right cheek. Bella had slapped me. "What the hell Cullen! You think that just because you have a high position you can get anything you want! No way in hell! You just want to be seen with me because of my looks, and what it will do to your reputation. You treat girls like dirty socks. Once your done and get anything you need, you throw them away. If you ever want to get the forgiveness from not only me, but your family too, you will have to forget your player ways. You will never get a chance to be seen with me, but you may or may not have a chance of being forgiven. To do that, you need to earn people's trust back." With that, she walked away from me.

"Eddie!" I groaned at the unpleasant nasally voice that corrupted my thoughts. Tanya ran up to me and attacked my mouth. Again, I thought of Bella. I pulled away to look at her pout. Once I would have found that attractive, now I find it annoying. I knew that if I wanted Bella to forgive me, I had to first quit my player ways. I could see it in her and my family's eyes that they thought it wasn't right. "Sorry Tanya, I don't like you at all. The only reason that I went out with you was because I thought you were sweet and beautiful. Now when I see you I see a immature woman with fake body parts, who doesn't care about anyone except the cold bitch that she is. I want to find a real relationship with someone that I really love and care for." I looked down to see her with fake tears. "But Eddie, I could be that for you." She stated, hopeful. I shook my head and walked into the classroom, ignoring her attempts to get me to change my mind. I knew that she would keep trying to win me over, and that I would keep having to fight off the girls throwing themselves at me. _Wow, Bella was right. I do sound conceited. _I knew what I had to do. Apologize - the right way.

The day dragged on, and finally I was at lunch, sitting with Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Bella. The girls glared at me while the boys stuffed their faces with the nasty food. I stood up on the table and whistled, earning everyone's attention. "Listen up everyone! I have a special announcement. A very special girl told me that to earn people's trust back, I have to work for it. So, I have decided to quit being a player because I realized that it's not right, and because I want to have a real relationship with someone I love, not picked up on the side of the school. So every girl in here who I have dated, I'm sorry that I treated you like that. Don't worry, someday you will find the right man. As for the men, I don't care what it does to my reputation, I want to be liked not hated be my family and friends."

I looked at Bella and said, "Bella, you were right. I shouldn't treat people like crap and I should respect them. So Bella, I am sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you in the past, and I hope that someday in the future you will forgive me. I never meant anything that I said back then, and trust me I do feel a lot of regret for sending you away. Please, forgive me." I pleaded to her. I looked at her and saw her on the verge of tears. As soon as we locked gazes, she ran out of the cafeteria. I looked around to see the whole cafeteria gaping at me as if I had grown three heads. Emmett looked livid. Oh mother freaking hell. I had just told the student body that I bullied Bella as a kid, and Emmett was right in front of me. Shit. "NO Eddie! Don't do this!" I flinched as Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica's voices screeched in unison. "Guys leave Edward alone! He's right, most of us treat others like crap because they aren't popular. Take Bella for instance, most of us bullied her as kids, and now she's back. She will get revenge for what most of us did back then. I don't know about you guys, but I stand by Edward, and I will apologize to her, without trying to land a date with her."

I stood shocked. It wasn't the words that shocked me, it was who said it - Mike. Ever since she came back, he has been trying to date her, but she refuses to date a player, so of course she wouldn't date me. No matter what she said, I still love her, and always will. I looked back at my family who all had exasperated looks on their faces. I looked at them, confused. "Go get her!" They all yelled. I dashed for out of there, looking for her car, and thankfully it was still there. I just about died when I saw my Volvo. There was my baby - my piano was my baby too, but this was my car - covered in yellow, possibly the ugliest color known to man **(I didn't mean to offend any people who love the color, but this is Edward's POV)**. I surveyed the car. It was not only covered in paint, but all of the glass - including headlights - were shattered. The left side had the most horrendous scratch on it, and the right side was covered in dents. "Why!" I whispered to myself. I looked at my licence plate, which had SWAN written across it with red paint. I ran to the front to see my seats scratched, ripped and abused. I saw a white envelope on the driver's seat, addressed "Edward" in calligraphy. I flipped it open to see the note. It read, _You won't get away with this so easily. Remember one thing: payback's a bitch;) . _Bella. I didn't know she could do all of that in a span of ten minutes. I needed to find her.

I ran around the parking lot when I remembered what Emmett said this morning while we waited for the girls to show up...

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Emmett, I didn't know Bella could sing." I said,_

_"Huh. Oh yeah, she can play guitar, sing, play the piano, compose, and dance. She's really good, you saw her yesterday. Although, I was surprised that she could dance, considering how many visits to the hospital she had." He said, nonchalant._

_I was shocked. Bella, dancing? I shook my head as Emmett explained. "Whenever she feels a strong emotion, she composes. I don't know why, I guess it's her way of calming down."_

_Wow. I didn't think it was possible for me to love her more, but I did. Bella and I had a lot in common._

_End Flashback_

That's it! She was probably in the music room, trying to calm down, and I couldn't blame her. Whenever I was stressed out, music calmed me. I checked my watch and saw that I still had twenty minutes before I had to get to class. I ran as fast as I could to the music room. When I reached, I heard the enchanting voice of Bella float throughout the empty room. I peeked in, hidden behind the door, trying my best to be quiet. Her back was to me and she was playing the piano. She hadn't noticed me yet, so I remained in my position while I heard her sing. **(Apologize by Timbaland, just imagine that a girl is singing it)**

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait,_ y_ou tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say,_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new_ (_Yeah yeah)_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

When she finished the song, she took a deep breath and sighed, "Edward, I love you." She whispered so quietly that I didn't think I heard her right. My heart soared. I heard the bench scraping against the floor as I heard her get up. I bolted into the school so that she wouldn't catch me there, spying on her. I imagined how it would go if she caught me there._ Oh don't worry, I wasn't spying on you, I was merely listening to you sing without you realizing that I was there, and by the way, I love you too! _Yeah, that would go just fan-freaking-tastic! NOT! I ran all the way to the supply closet to gather my thoughts. First, Bella loved me like I loved her. Second, I had been foolish the entire time. Instead of going to ask her out in 7th grade, I chickened out and followed Jessica's dare. Instead of stopping the bullying that first day, I continued on with it for the sake of my reputation. Not only did I hurt her and my family, but myself. Third, it was too late to apologize. But I would find a way for Bella to trust me again. I regret everything that I did to her. Every word I said to Bella cut me deep. Too bad the scars would never fade.


	8. Thunder

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I decided to do more of Edward's POV. Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue Edward's POV!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Edward POV:**

Hell. That was the only way to describe the rest of my week. Bella got her revenge, and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. She pulled a prank on me every day (she ruined my car on Monday), and I knew she intended to embarrass me, and boy she did...

_Flashback:_

**_Tuesday:_**

_I was walking to Biology when I saw Emmett walking up to me. I gulped. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday, and by the look on his face, I knew he wanted to beat me up. "Edward" he greeted me stiffly. I just looked down and ran to Biology. I immediately relaxed when I saw Bella's apologetic expression. "Hey Edward, sorry about your car." She smiled in a way that made my breath hitch, which made her angelic smile an evil smirk. Uh oh. I sat down, only to feel Bella's leg brush mine. "Sorry" she muttered. I leaned back in my chair, awaiting the horrid lecture on mitosis that Mr. Banner was to give us. When the bell rang, I tried to get up and follow Bella, but I couldn't move. I tried again to get up, but I couldn't move. "Cullen! Get up now!" Mr. Banner barked. "I can't!" I yelled to him. He huffed and walked over towards me. He tried pulling me up, but I couldn't get up. Students were already pouring in, giving me strange looks. 5 agonizing minutes later, I walked to Spanish, only showing a little of my duck underwear. I passed the bathroom as the sound of lilting laughter pervaded my ears._

**_Wednesday:_**

_I parked on the opposite side of the parking lot where Bella's car was. I ran to the school, ignoring the creepy looks I was getting from Alice, Rose, and Bella. The day passed on, and before I knew it, I was sitting in 4th period. As soon as I entered the English room, the class and teachers erupted in laughter. I gave them confused looks as I sat down. I endured the class with little patience. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and walked into the cafeteria. The whole room went silent. Then, a girl giggled, causing the whole senior population to burst out laughing. "Cullen! Look behind you!" Mike yelled throughout his laughter. I turned around and almost died of humiliation. There in front of me, was my picture, showing off yesterday's duck boxers. It wasn't a small wallet sized picture. Oh hell no. It was a freaking poster that took up half of the wall. It's official. I am school's biggest dork. The whole cafeteria laughed at my expression, but one stood out the most. The same sound I heard while I passed the girl's bathroom. Bella._

**_Thursday:_**

_I became afraid as I parked in the school lot. I knew Bella was out. Out hunting and stalking me like a lioness. A lioness with grace and beauty as it hunted it's pray. Or in other words, me. I walked up to my locker and entered my combination. When I pulled it open, my door came off! I looked into my locker and saw everything still there. The day flew by and before I knew it, I was in gym - with Bella. After being abused by the soccer balls she kicked at me, I headed to the locker room to shower. When I opened my gym locker, I saw that my boxers were missing. "OMG!" "Ha ha" "Whose are those?" I heard as I peeked out the locker room to find the thief of my clothing. My jaw dropped as I looked through the gym doors to the parking lot. There, replacing the Star-Spangled Banner, were my boxers. No, these weren't regular ones, these were my white ones that turned pink when Alice put her red shirt in the pile of whites. I hid in the gym until the lot cleared out, then ran to pull them down. As I walked toward my car, I saw a midnight blue Ferrari drive by in my peripheral vision._

_End of Flashback_

Here I am on Friday, hiding in my car. Pathetic. I knew that I should hate Bella after she humiliated me in public, but I couldn't. I loved her more than anything. I suddenly had an idea. I checked my watch and saw that I had an hour until the bell rang. What the hell was I doing in school this early? I ran to the music room and began writing down my apology. It was 7:30 and the parking lot was full. I spotted Bella's car with a bunch of others in it. "Bella!" I ran and caught up with her. She turned around with the most innocent expression that made me go weak. "Yes?" She asked softly. A girl behind her coughed. "Oh how rude of me! Edward these are my friends from Phoenix. Sophia and Andrew," She pointed to a petite blonde girl with blue eyes and a muscular dirty blonde man with hazel eyes. "Stephanie and Jason," A tall brunette girl with brown eyes and a man next to her who looked lean and strong, with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Melanie and Ryan," An Alice-sized blonde girl with the strangest shade of violet eyes and a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Morgan and Adam," She pointed to a redhead girl with blue eyes and a man who looked the size of Emmett, with curly blonde hair and dark green eyes. "And finally, Leah and Jacob." There stood a Rosalie-like girl with dark russet colored skin, black hair, and black eyes, with a built man who was also russet colored, with short cropped black hair and the darkest shade of brown eyes. He glared at me with hate so clear in his eyes that I shrunk back. **(A/N: It said in like the 3rd chapter that Jacob and Leah were in Phoenix with Bella on her last day. It was actually that they were on a vacation with Jacob's parents and they went to see Bella, but they weren't coming back until the next week.) **

"I need to talk to you." I said as I turned to Bella. She looked at the others who were giving her exasperated looks, then nodded. I led her to the music room and I grabbed the guitar. She sat down on the teacher's desk while I sat on the piano stool. "Bella this is a song that I wrote that expresses my feelings towards you."

**Bella POV:**

I knew that torturing Edward was a bad idea. Now he's gonna sing a song that expresses his hate and how he's gonna go back to bullying me. Shit, I am so screwed.

**Edward POV:**

I took a deep breath before I began to sing. **(Thunder by Boys Like Girls)**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there is a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder._

"Bella I'm in love with you. The only reason that I ever bullied you was because Jessica dared me to. Every word that I said to you cut me deep, and I regret everything. Please forgive me!" By the time I was done, my voice was pleading. I looked at her and saw her with tears in her eyes. I slowly walked up to her and put my finger under her chin, forcing her to look at me. I don't know what I was doing, but I suddenly pressed my lips against hers.


	9. Moving On

**A/N: Hey readers:) Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! I am going to do this chapter in Bella's POV, and I want you to tell me which POV you like better, Bella, Edward, or both. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Sophia, Andrew, Stephanie, Jason, Melanie, Ryan, Morgan and Adam.**

**Bella POV:**

All I could think of was Edward's soft lips on mine. The minute they touched mine, a jolt of electricity ran through me, coursing heat through my veins. I knew it was wrong, considering what he had done to me in the past, but I couldn't ignore the feeling of love he poured into the kiss. His hands wrapped around my waist, and mine into his hair. The words he told me kept playing in my head. _"Bella I'm in love with you._" Was that true? Did he really love me, or was he faking for the sake of his reputation? "_The only reason that I ever bullied you was because Jessica dared me to." _Jessica had caused me emotional pain, along with the other bitches of Edward's group. She always told me how ugly and fat I was...

_Flashback_

_9th grade year, Bella is sitting at her lunch table, alone._

_"Hey Swan!" I looked up to hear a high pitched nasal voice. Jessica. I looked back down to see my book ripped out of my hand._

_"Hey Bella, I wrote you a poem:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Your name is Bella,_

_And you'll never get a fella!"_

_I ran out the cafeteria doors so she couldn't see my tears escape, I heard her laughing loudly behind me, sounding like a drunken cat. I jumped into my truck, heading home, fighting the urge to pull over and cry._

_End Flashback_

I didn't know what to do. Edward seemed to feel my tense up, so he pulled away. I looked into his emerald eyes, and his last sentence spoke back to me. "_Every word that I said to you cut me deep, and I regret everything. Please forgive me!" _Did he really mean it? I mean he had proved it, like stopping his player ways, he wrote me a song, and he apologized in front of the whole school. His eyes turned wide as a flash of realization struck his perfect face. _Wait, perfect? Ugh. Get a grip Bella!_

"I...I...Bella I'm so sorry...I didn't know...what I was doing,...it just came, and I..." He stuttered over everything, running his hands through his tousled hair. It was adorable, and I- _What is wrong with me? _"Bella!" I realized I had been staring at him, and he seemed creeped. He sighed loudly before continuing, "I don't regret kissing you. In fact, it was the most amazing experience ever, and I don't know what you thought of it. Please tell me." I looked into his eyes and I saw that he really meant it, and that he was sorry for what he had done. All I saw was sorrow, and...love? He had told me he loved me. I hadn't said anything. I couldn't say anything, I had to leave. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I-I need to leave." With that, I turned around and ran to English, ignoring his protests. The day rushed by, and then I was at lunch. I sat with Sophia, Andrew, Stephanie, Jason, Melanie, Ryan, Morgan, Adam, Leah, and Jacob. They came to Forks this morning for the rest of senior year, and I hadn't said a lot to them. "I'm so sorry! I have been ignoring you guys, and I-" "BELLA!" They yelled, causing many heads to turn, and me to blush. "Honey, we aren't mad at you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all explained what had happened and what that boy was doing. We completely understand you, chillax!" Melanie said calmly. She was like Jasper in a way, she knew how to calm down a large crowd, or just one person.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The day flew by. Edward didn't show up in Biology or Gym. I asked Alice, and she said that he had gone home. The whole gang went to our house at the end of the day. I made some cookies, which earned large smiles from everyone. I smiled back at them, and said, "How about tonight we all go out to dinner, like we used to down in Phoenix?" They all grinned and smiled. "How about we invite Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett?" Ryan suggested. They had all become friendly with them after hearing that they never bullied me. Emmett and Jasper fit in with all the guys perfectly after I told them that the Phoenix boys were all like brothers to me. Alice and Rosalie fit in with the all the girls with their shopping habits. Jacob and Leah used to be lethal, but now they were best friends with the gang. As for Edward, he had been the social outcast. I had seen him eating alone at lunch everyday, and not one girl was with him. The boys, including Emmett and Jasper had wanted to beat him up after hearing the story, but they saw the pranks I pulled, so they decided to let me do the revenge part. An idea popped into my head. "I am going to invite Edward too." They all stopped talking and stared at me like I had lost it. "I am going to get revenge. This morning, he played me a song, apologized, then kissed me. He told me he loved me. So, I am going to flirt with the waiter - if it's a guy - wear clothing that will make him speechless, and more." Their incredulous looks turned to smirks after hearing my plan. Alice called him.

"Hey Edward!"

_"What Alice?" _The most heartbroken voice answered.

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner tonight at La Bella Italia."

_"Who is coming?" _He said, softly. He sounded so vulnerable. Did I do that?

"Sophia, Andrew, Stephanie, Jason, Melanie, Ryan, Morgan, Adam, Leah, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, me, and Bella."

_"Fine, fine, I will be there! Give me the time!" _I couldn't help but notice how his tone became happy at the sound of my name. Did he really love me? That question had been asked so many times today. I still didn't have the answer.

"Okay great! Meet us there at 7:30!"

_"Bye Alice! I am looking forward to it." _If only he knew what was coming to him.

"Okay! It is 4:00 right know, and the ladies need to get ready. I am going to our house to pick out clothes for the boys, Rosalie you stay here and help the girls." Alice commanded. We all nodded and split up. I went to shower, and then all the girls did too. It was 5:00, and we were all on my bed in towels, finding something to wear. Rosalie went into my walk in closet and came out in a tight red tube top and white skinny jeans, paired with red, 5 inch heels. Sophia went in next and stepped out in a white tube top with black skinny jeans and white, 3 inch heels. Stephanie went in and came out in a green tube top with light blue skinny jeans and green, 6 inch heels. Melanie went in after her, and came out in an orange tube top and dark blue skinny jeans with orange, 4 inch heels. Morgan went in after her and came out in a yellow tube top with dark blue skinny jeans and yellow, 7 inch heels. Leah went in and found a black tube top with light blue skinny jeans and black, 8 inch heels. I went in last, and re-entered my room in a blue tube top with white skinny jeans and blue, 5 inch heels. Alice entered the room at that minute in a purple tube top and medium blue skinny jeans with purple, 7 inch heels.

Rosalie and I set to work on the girls' hair while Alice and Leah did the girls' makeup. At 7:00, we left the house with wavy hair and natural makeup. We all got into my car and arrived at exactly 7:30. I saw that all the boys button-ups matched their respective others. I froze when my gaze landed on Edward. He matched me! That damn evil pixie! He smiled softly when he saw me. I smiled in return and headed into the restaurant. The hostess widened her eyes at Edward. A strange feeling rippled throughout my body. Was I jealous? I shrugged off the feeling as Emmett coughed loudly, interfering with her ogling. "Table for 16." He said smoothly. She nodded and led us to a large table in a deserted area of the restaurant. She set down the menus and left without a word. I sat down across from Edward ignoring the stare that I got from him. A few minutes later, the waiter came out. "Hello, my name is Logan **(A/N: I made him up)**. What can I get you to drink?" He said in an alluring voice. I looked at him and saw that he was really gorgeous. He was about 6 foot, with dark brown hair, and a toned body. His face was angular, and his warm brown eyes held an awestruck gaze as he looked at me. I blushed and heard him chuckle. "Why hello there, madam. What's your name?" Logan spoke towards me. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I smiled at him warmly. He smiled in return. "I will have a Coke and spaghetti." Came the cold voice of Edward. I looked at him and saw him glaring at Logan. He nodded and proceeded to take the orders.

Sophia and Stephanie - Angel hair pasta with Sprite

Andrew, Jason, Jacob and Emmett - Steak with Mountain Dew

Melanie and Morgan - Alfredo with Dr. Pepper

Ryan, Adam, and Jasper - Lasagna with Sunkist

Morgan and Leah - Penne with lemonade

Rosalie and Alice - Salad with water

Me - Mushroom ravioli with Diet Coke

Logan nodded, winked at me, and left. As soon as he was out of earshot, the girls squealed. "Ooh! Bella's got an admirer! Do you like him?" Alice asked, earning a new shade of red painted across my cheeks. They all grinned while Edward glared. About a half hour later, Logan appeared with our orders. I ate the food happily, joining the conversation every now and then. Around 9:00, our whole table was stuffed. Logan came out with the check, and another piece of paper. He handed the check to Emmett and the other paper to me. My brother paid while I opened the paper:

_Logan Parker_

_704-945-8266_

_I look forward to your call Bella;)_

I blushed as I smiled at our grinning waiter. The girls and I piled into my car. As soon as we were on the road, I was bombarded with questions.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked.

"Are you going to call him?" Rosalie asked.

"Is the plan working?" Leah asked.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" Stephanie asked.

"Slow down girls! Yes Alice I really like Logan, yes Rosalie I am going to call him. To be honest, I forgot about the plan because I really like Logan. As for Edward, I am going to ignore him and possibly date our cute waiter from tonight!" I ranted. I got home and ran to my bathroom. I changed into boy shorts and a tank top and ran downstairs, ready for the movie weekend. The couples sprawled over the living room, leaving the love seat for me and Edward. I sat as far from him as I could. At around midnight, I fell asleep and the last thing I felt was Edward's warm lips touch my forehead and the sound of his voice whispering, "I love you Bella. I just wish you knew how much." With that, I slipped into unconsciousness in the warm, muscular arms of Edward.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review:) Thank you!**


	10. Unexpected

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Bella's Phoenix friends.**  


**Bella POV:**

I woke up the next day in Edward's arms, they were warm and made me feel safe. The clock beside me read 9:00, and everyone else was sleeping. I could hear the distant snores of Charlie from upstairs. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and the rest of the gang were all in the same position as Edward and I. I looked up at him and saw his face in a peaceful mask of sleep, until the talking started. Edward sleep talked just like I did, this should be good. "Bella...I love you." I froze. He was dreaming about me. About loving me. This wasn't the first time he had said that, but this was the first time in his sleep he had said that. He dreamt of me. He really did love me. I decided to make him work for me though, if I had to be put through hell for years because of him. He said my name so many times that I lost count after 30. It was 11:00 when he woke up. I had watched him sleep for 2 hours. "Morning" he mumbled, then blushed when he saw our position. I pulled away and replied with a good morning, then stalked off to make breakfast. I found a note on the counter:

_Bella,_

_I saw that you all were sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb you._

_I left this morning to go fishing with Billy and Harry._

_I won't be back until tomorrow morning, _

_Jacob and Leah are staying with you until I get back and so is Leah's twin, Seth._

_Love you,_

_Charlie_

Yay! I liked Seth a lot, he was like a brother to me, and I hadn't seen him since I left for Phoenix. I began thinking of some of the pranks we played on Leah as kids...

_Flashback:_

_"Run Bella!" Seth whispered to me, as his sister began to wake up._

_I ran all the way to kitchen before I was stopped by a beyond pissed scream from our victim; Leah._

_She entered the kitchen and I burst out laughing._

_There in front of me stood Leah - covered in pink paint and glitter, honey, whipped cream, and Sharpie._

_"I can't believe you did that! I thought we were friends..." She trailed off at the end, dramatically wiping a tear from her eye, thought I could see humor in her eyes._

_I gave her a puppy dog pout to see if I was forgiven. Apparently I was._

_End Flashback_

Suddenly, the timer bought me out of my reverie. "FOOD!" The boys bellowed simultaneously. I laughed as they poured in and looks of hunger flashed across their faces as they took in the sight before them. On the table, I had layed out food ranging from fruit to the largest stacks of my famous chocolate chip pancackes. "Thanks Bella, your the best sister ever!" Emmett grinned as he took a bite of the pancakes. The girls followed in soon after, and they had the same reaction as the boys. I looked around to see everyone's mouths stuffed with food...except Edward. He just sat there, staring at me as if I were a godess. I blushed as he looked over my body, remembering I only had on boyshorts and a tank top. "Let's go shopping today!" Alice and Rosalie squealed. Stephanie and Sophie joined their conversation, while the rest of us nodded. I inwardly groaned; I hated shopping with a passion. I didn't want to make her unhappy, so I just nodded. At around 12:00, they boys went to the Cullens to change, and the girls and I went upstairs to change. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that made my butt look awesome, and a blue tanktop with black converse. I looked around to see everyone in the same clothing as me, but the tanktops were different colors. Rosalie had red, Alice wore purple, Sophia had white, Stephanie with the green, Melanie wore orange, Morgan took the yellow, and Leah chose the black.

We all met up at the mall and decided to go in groups:

Melanie, Ryan, Morgan, and Adam in one group.

Leah, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett in the other.

Leaving Alice, Jasper, Edward, and myself in the last group.

The groups went in different directions. Alice dragged us all to Hollister to get swimsuits and a few other clothing items. I walked into the store and over to the swimsuit racks. I grabbed a black two piece with 'Hollister' printed on the butt, and the top showed a lot of cleavage. I stepped into the dressing room and tried it on. I looked in the mirror and I loved it. The bikini made my figure look better, and it contrasted nicely with my pale skin. I walked out and was met with the hungry eyes of teenage boys. I looked at Edward and giggled. His jaw was dropped, and lust filled his eyes. Only then did I realize that Mike (shudder) was also looking...no staring at me. He walked up to me and said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive - I think, "Hey Bella, you look hot!" He continued on with the WORST pick up lines...

_Flashback:_

_Mike: Haven't I seen you someplace before?_  
_Bella: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore._

_Mike: Your place or mine?_  
_Bella: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine._

_Mike: Hey baby, what's your sign?_  
_Bella: Do not enter._

_Mike: I would go to the end of the world for you._  
_Bella: But would you stay there?_

_End Flashback_

As soon as Alice walked out and saw him flirting with me, she pushed me into the dressing room to change. Thank God - or in this case, thank Alice. I ended up getting the bikini, along with a bunch of shirts and shorts. We went to many other stores after that, like American Eagle, Aeropostale, Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, and Macy's. We then went out to lunch for Mexican, and Leah told Seth to meet us there. I was really excited to see him after a long time, I didn't know what he looked like or if he had found a girlfriend (I had always had a small crush on him). We all sat down at a very large table and waited for Seth, while the waitress flirted with all of the guys. This got Rosalie positively pissed. "You bitch!" She screamed. "What gives you the right to flirt with our boyfriends right in front of us?" She let out a string of profanities which led to the manager coming out.

"She flirted with all of our boyfriends, and she even sat on one of their laps and kissed him." Alice told him, using her famous puppy dog pout that no one could refuse. Her lip quivered and her eyes watered and her expression looked so heartbroken that I almost fell for it, and I knew it was fake! The manager bought the story and fired her right in front of us while we sat down. "BELLA!" A voice boomed. I turned around and gasped. Seth looked HOT! He was about 5 inches taller than me, with his toned body prominent with the tight black t-shirt he wore. His eyes still held the childish mischief, but his face was very manly. "SETH!" I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Bells, you look hot!" I blushed as he kissed my cheek and led me to the table where he was greeted by warmly by everyone. Except Edward.

He gave Seth a hard glare, much like he did to Logan last night. Ha, Seth made Edward jealous! I inwardly giggled and sat down between Edward and Seth. I could practically see Edward vibrating with jealousy when Seth put his arm around me and I leaned into him. At the end of the lunch, Edward threw money on the table and ran out of the restaurant. I sighed as Jasper and Emmett ran out after him. "Bella, can I talk to you?" Seth asked in a muted voice. I nodded and he led me to a deserted part of the restaurant. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Bella, I have always liked you more than a friend. When I saw you that first day, my first crush developed. Now I see you today and I realized that I can't ignore that feeling any longer. So Bella, will you go out with me? I mean, if you don't want to, tha-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. "Yes, I would love to go out with you. I always had a crush on you but never got the guts to tell you." I confessed, with a sheepish grin. He smiled and kissed me softly. I couldn't help but compare that kiss to the one Edward and I shared.

_Stop it Bella, you know that it wasn't supposed to happen. _My rational side chastised.

_But it was the best kiss ever! _My annoyingly stubborn side argued.

_You're with Seth now, it's time to let go of him._ The other side stated.

_Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? _Side #2 insisted.

_I'm you stupid! _Smart side said.

_Oh yeah._ What was wrong with me?

I smiled at him and then turned to go to the car, where everyone was waiting. I waved bye to Seth as he turned to go in his own car. I looked in and saw no more seats were left. "You can sit on my lap, Bella." Edward's velvety voice pervaded my ears. I nodded tighly with my mouth in a hard line, seeing that there was no other option. He grinned crookedly and helped me onto his lap. His hands went around my waist. I began to get uncomfortable, so I grabbed his hands and put them down by his side. I looked in the mirror to see his face in a dejected expression. I was a little guilty for putting him in that mood. "So Bella, what did my brother want?" Leah questioned. I blushed as she squealed. "He asked you out didn't he. How in hell she ever knew that, I will never know. I just nodded with a grin on my face. I checked again at Edward's expression and saw that the light in his eyes was no longer shining. He really liked me, but it was time for me to move on.

We went to the Cullens after that, and dropped off their bags. We then went to my house, where Seth was waiting. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a small kiss. I led him inside while he carried my bags. I changed into blue short shorts and a black tanktop. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice suggested. We all looked a little scared, but agreed with her. Everyone gathered in the living room and sat in a circle. Again, I sat in between Seth and Edward. "Okay, since it was my idea, I get to pick first. I pick Bella! Truth or dare?" I knew that if I picked truth, she would humiliate me, but if I picked dare I would also be humiliated. My stubborn side won this battle. "Dare." I gulped as an evil glint entered her pale green eyes.


	11. He Loves Me

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Bella POV:**

Alice's malicious grin grew wider as I cowered away from her. "Bella, I dare you to go to Jessica's house and confess that you are a lesbian and in love with her. Then you have to kiss her for at least 30 seconds." Everyone's jaws dropped. I'm sure mine did too. "What! Alice!" I whined. "Won't it be weird for Seth though?" I asked her. Seth just shook his head grinning as I stuck my tongue out at him. I pouted but he just pecked my lips. I looked at Edward to see him livid.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep and sped to her house. I whined the whole way there, and no one comforted me. They just tried to stifle their laughs. Idiots. I painstakingly walked to her door and rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Her high pitched voice answered. "Bella? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked ever so politely (heavy sarcasm). I took a deep breath. "Jessica, I'm in love with you. I have been since you made that sweet poem about me. I picture your face in my mind whenever I dream happy thoughts. I love you so much." I reluctantly read off of the index card Alice gave to me. I then looked at her. She jumped at me. At first I thought she was going to slap me silly, but then she kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. What the hell? She kissed me for about 45 seconds, never letting go as I tried to pry her off me. She then got off, grinning. "Oh Bella! I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. I only dared Edward to bully you because I knew he liked you and you liked him. I wanted it to be so that if he bullied you, you would hate him and love me!" I gaped at her. Two things popped into me head at the same time. One, Jessica was a lesbian. Who knew? Two, Edward really was telling the truth. And I was the big idiot who let him go.

"Jessica, I would just like to let you know that I had to say this on behalf of a dare." Now it was her turn to gape. "Oh, and now the whole world knows you're a lesbian. Consider that revenge for bullying my little sister." Came the booming voice of Emmett. I turned around to see him holding a video camera and wearing a large grin. "NO! You can't do this to me please! And Bella, give me a chance!" Jessica pleaded. I felt bad for her, but she had posted so many videos of me being bullied that I didn't give it a second thought. I just walked away while Emmett continued recording. We got in the jeep and sped home. While Emmett and Seth went to post the video, I searched for my victim. Stephanie. I locked gazes with her as she cringed away. All of my Phoenix friends knew how bad my dares are. "Dare." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Nope truth, I pick truth." She said swiftly. "Nope, sorry Steph, you can't change." I threw her a sweet smile. "I dare you to drink a combination of whatever I want." She just nodded, her eyes told me she thought it wouldn't be so bad. If only she knew.

I ran to the kitchen and took out the blender. I mixed in leftover lasanga, spinach, cheese, avacadoes, chips, salsa, sour cream, ketchup, garlic powder, chocolate, carrots, and strawberries. Gross. I blended it all to see the result of a chunky, brown mixture. The smell was grotesque. I walked into the living room and was greeted by the whines of Stephanie. "Damn it Bells, why not just put all the contents of your refrigerator in there. What the hell is that?" She asked bluntly. "Leftover lasanga, spinach, cheese, avacadoes, chips, salsa, sour cream, ketchup, garlic powder, chocolate, carrots, and strawberries. Yum." I said. She gagged and grabbed the glass. Her nose crinkled in disgust. She all but shoved the chunky concoction down her throat.

Stephanie grimaced in disgust when it was over. So did everyone else. "Yuck. You made chocolate and strawberries taste like dirt, and they are my favorite." She told me. "Anyway, I pick Emmett." Stephanie stated. "Dare!" He boomed as he entered the room, Seth trailing behind him. The window frames shook. "I dare you to switch clothes with...Alice. Then let her give you a makeover. After that, you have to model for us while Edward takes pictures. Then Bella will post those on Facebook." She said. Damn, never knew that girl had it in her. Emmett gaped at her. "NO!" He and Alice screamed in unison. "My clothes will be messed up." Alice pouted. "Alice, now you have another excuse to shop, and you have to give Emmett a makeover." Melanie told her. Leah and Jacob just watched the exchange, laughing silently.

Alice smiled and took Emmett upstairs. As soon as the door closed, the whole room burst out in laughter. A few minutes later, Alice came down in the baggiest clothing ever. Emmett's pants reached under her bust, and the shirt reached below her knees. She huffed as she sat down. Edward took about 20 pictures of her pouting while we all giggled. Then Emmett came down. I never thought I would laugh at my big brother's clothes, but this time I was proven wrong. Emmett in Alice's clothes was hilarious! Her skinny jeans were so small that they reached under his butt. His grizzly bear boxers were showing. The legs of the jeans were ripped because Emmett was too big. Overall, the jeans reached his calves. The tanktop was a whole other story.

It was so tiny that it reached just under his chest. The arm holes were way too small, as was the neck hole. Of course, Rosalie was admiring his 6-pack. Typical. I burst out laughing while Emmett mumbled a string of profanities under his breath. Edward couldn't keep a straight face while taking pictures, neither could I though. He handed me the camera. Our hands brushed each others, and that same electric current rippled through my body, heat flowing through my veins. "Sorry" he mumbled as I brushed past him. I uploaded the photos on Facebook and came back to find everyone sprawled across the room. "Ok, I'm bored." Sophia said. We all nodded in agreement. The boys set up our sleeping bags and put in 'The Dark Night' while the girls went and grabbed a lots of snacks. I fell asleep to the opening credits in between Seth and Edward.

* * *

About a month had passed since Seth and I got together. In that time frame, my Phoenix friends went back home. I still remember the day that they left...

_Flashback:_

_It was about 8:00 in the morning. I got up and saw bags everywhere. Then it struck me that my friends were leaving._

_I hurried down to see everyone eating breakfast in silence. Before I knew it, we were heading to the airport._

_Sophia, Andrew, Stephanie, Jason, Melanie, Ryan, Morgan, and Adam. My best friends. The girls and I cried as we hugged._

_"Promise you will call us Bells. Remember, you and Emmett are visiting soon." Morgan said as she hugged me. I nodded._

_"I will email you all too, don't forget me." They all mock gasped. _

_"Us? Forget you? Ha, funny." That was true, they couldn't forget, even if they tried._

_The guys all hugged me, promising to kick any guys butt who hurts me._

_I loved them all, they were my brothers and sisters._

_I waved to them one last time as they boarded the plane. _

_Then with one last glance, I watched as my family left._

_End Flashback_

I sat in my car in the school parking lot, waiting for the doors to open. Somebody was walking towards my car. I watched as Seth walked towards me. We hadn't gone any further than kissing. It felt as if kissing my brother. I had to end it with him, I just didn't know how. Seth was so sweet and I loved him, but it was the way you would love your brother. "Hey Bella, we need to talk." I glanced up at Seth and smiled slightly. "Bella, I think we should break up. You're like a sister to me, so it feels a little weird. I hope that we can still be great friends." He said shyly. Thank God he felt the same way. "Seth, I was just about to say the same thing. I know it feels weird and I also hope we can go back to being just friends." I said smiling. He just grinned and hugged me, I did the same.

I walked away and ran into Alice. "Hey Bella! What's up?" She said in her musical voice. "Seth and I broke up." I said nonchalant. "Oh I'm sorry Bella. Though you don't seem too sorry. Why?" She demanded. "I don't know. I was going to end it with him anyways, he was like a brother to me. It would be uncomfortable kissing your brother. But, he and I are still great friends, no worries." I stated, watching her grimace. Most likely at the thought of kissing Edward. "Oh, okay." With that, we headed towards the school building, rain starting to fall from the gray sky. I headed off to my first class, and before I knew it I was sitting at the lunch table all alone, waiting for the rest of the gang to come out. About 10 minutes had passed and no one showed up. I texted them all.

**Where r u guys? I am all alone at lunch:'( ~Bella**

I waited about 2 minutes before everyone texted back.

**Hey Bells! I am ditching, Rose didn't feel so good, so I took her home. Sorry:) ~Emmett**

**Hey Bella. I didn't feel so good, so Emmett took me home. ~Rose**

**Alice and I r outside on the picnic tables. Sorry 4 ditching u. ~Jasper**

**Jasper and I r eating outside, feel free 2 join. ~Alice**

I texted her back.

**Naw, I'm good. Not in the mood 2 see u 2 being all lovey dovey. ~Bella**

I got a text within the next 30 seconds.

**Shut up. Love ya! ~Alice**

Stupid pixie. My appetite suddenly disappeared. I made my way to the music room, but stopped when I heard an enchanting voice. Edward. He was composing the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was a gentle melody, more like a lullaby. He wrote something at the top of the paper. As I caught a glimpse of the title, my heart thundered and soared. _Bella's Lullaby _was written in his neat handwriting. That melodious song was for me. Wow. Why did he have to be so unbearably sweet? More importantly, why did I let him go? He loves me, I love him. My stupid emotions took over as I ran to my car. Tears of joy slowly cascaded down my cheeks as the sound of my lullaby played in my head. Everyone I knew had found their other half, and they were together in happiness. My other half had no clue that I loved him. My friends and family were all in love. The question was, would I ever me lucky enough to get that?

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and if you want the next chapter in Edward's POV. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I really appreciate it:)**


	12. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your great reviews! I am going to do this chapter in Edward's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV:**

A month had passed since Bella's friends went back home. In that time, I had somehow managed to fall even more in love with her and -to my extreme pleasure- she and Seth had broken up. It was lunch time, and I was in the music room, my long and pale finger brushed the keys, hoping to come up with a title for the beautiful melody that I had composed. I reflected back on the time that I had the inspiration to write the song...

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my room while staring out the window that showed me a view of the girls coming home from a shopping trip._

_Immediately, I looked at Bella, sighing in contentment as her beautiful face plagued my thoughts, making them incoherent._

_"Alice! I am never going shopping with you again! That was horrible. How many bags did you think I needed?" Her lilting voice said._

_"Aw, come on Bella. We hadn't gone in weeks! And even though I like your clothes, but there is always room for improvement." My sisters' high voice chided._

_Bella just stuck her tongue out and laughed as Alice returned the action. _

_Her bell-like laughter hit me like a ton of bricks._

_I raced to my piano and played as the song in my head came to life._

_End Flashback_

That's it! I grabbed a pen from my backpack and wrote in neat handwriting at the top: _Bella's Lullaby. _Man, I was so obsessed with her that it wasn't even funny. I had composed about four songs, all about the gorgeous girl that seemed to despise me. The bell sounded, indicating that it was time for me to get to class. I sighed and walked out. I froze as the unmistakable scent of strawberries and freesia entered my nose. I only knew one person that carried that heavenly scent. Bella. Had she been spying on me? Had she heard the whole song? I just shook my head and went to Biology. All happy thoughts of sitting next to Bella flew out the window as I entered the classroom and sat down at the empty table. Damn.

The late bell sounded as Mr. Banner walked in. "Okay, we will be taking a pop quiz, so-" He was interrupted as the door flew open and Bella stepped in. "Ms. Swan, you are late. Had it been a minute later, you would have gotten detention. Now take your seat and get ready for the pop quiz." He barked. She nodded and went to sit next to me. I caught a glimpse of her face and my heart stopped. She looked beautiful, but something was off about her expression. It was as if she had went into shock. She seemed to sense my gaze on her and her warm eyes locked with mine. I stared at her and saw a few emotions flicker in endless pools of brown. Happiness, anxiousness, and...love? Was Bella in love with me? I had heard her singing that one day in the music room, but never imagined I had heard her right. But her eyes showed truth. "Ahem." Mr. Banner snapped me out of my reverie. "If you two are done staring at each other, Ms. Swan, would you please sit down." Bella blushed a furious shade of red and sat down, hiding her face from me in a curtain of her dark, thick hair.

Mr. Banner passed out the pop quiz. I finished in about 5 minutes, seeing that it was ridiculously easy. I looked over at Bella to see her also finished with the quiz, drawing on some scrap paper. I got bored, so I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote a note to Bella.

(**Edward**/_Bella_)

**Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little dazed when you entered the room.**

_Yeah, I'm fine. But thanks for asking._

**No problem. Bella, can I ask you something?**

_That depends on what you want to ask._

I just looked at her, to find her staring at me. I pleaded to her with my eyes. Her eyes softened as she looked into my eyes and she nodded.

**I need to talk to you. Can we drop your car home and then can I take you to a place that I know? I need to explain a lot of things.**

_Sure. There are some things I need to talk to you about to. Follow me home, and then I'll just go with you._

**Thanks.**

I passed the note to her and she put it in her back pocket. Then she turned and gave me a breathtaking smile. I just stared at her like an idiot with a lustful look in my eyes. She blushed and turned to look at Mr. Banner, who happened to have fallen asleep as the rest of the kids finished the quiz. A boy, Eric I think, went up to him and took out a permanent marker and began to draw on his face. He first connected his eyebrows together, making it look like he had one, bushy, long eyebrow. Then he drew a mustache on him, the one that a French chef would have **(A/N: It's the really thin mustache that curls up at the ends. I don't know why, but I always picture French people with them.)**. Then Eric finished off with drawing a unicorn and a heart on both his cheeks. The whole class tried to stifle their laughter. The bell rang loudly, making Mr. Banner jump up and look at his surroundings. "No homework, since I fell asleep." He muttered, embarrassed. Everyone filed out of the classroom and then burst out laughing once they were out of ear shot. I did too.

Gym passed so quickly. We played soccer today, Bella on my team. We won, thanks to her amazing skills. I headed to the locker room and quickly changed. I headed to the parking lot and got in my car. Bella was a few cars down, just getting into her car. We smiled at each other and then I followed behind her. Damn, she was fast! I almost lost her a few times but luck was on my side and didn't let that happen. She parked in her driveway, behind Emmett's monster jeep, and headed inside. As I parked in front of her mailbox, she came out and walked towards my car. "Hey." She said in a timid voice. "Hey." I replied back in the same tone. She just smile as I turned around and sped to the one place that I could talk to her quietly. The meadow.

The ride was quiet, but comfortable. It seemed like seconds before I pulled up in front of the trail. "Hiking?" Bella asked. I just nodded and held my hand out for her. She took it shyly, and once again, I felt electric sparks flying through my body. Heat seemed to radiate off our entwined hands. We hiked in compatible silence. The clearing of trees came in my sight right sometime later. We broke through the trees and Bella gasped. "It's so beautiful." She said in awe. "It's nothing to what I am looking at right now." I mumbled, staring at her. I don't know how, but she heard me and blushed. I led her to the middle, where a large patch of sunlight shone. I was rejoicing inwardly that she never let go of my hand. I took a deep breath as we sat down.

"Bella. I like you, a lot. I don't think you know how much it pained me to see you with Seth. The way he held you, kissed you, and whispered lovingly in your ear. I always wanted to be that for you. I was jealous. And I am proud to say that I have fallen for you Bella." I said quietly, looking down at our hands together. I looked up at the angel next to me to find tears in her eyes. My heart shattered as I realized that she didn't feel the same. Had I misread her expression in Biology? All my thoughts were sad until she whispered, "It never made sense for you to like me. In the past and now. I was ugly, nothing special. I admit I look pretty now, but there are so many girls that want to date you, a handsome, caring, and selfless man. But why me?" I was sort of appalled. I looked at her in the eyes and began to sing my heart out to my only love.** (Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars)**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes;_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair;_

_Falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful;_

_And I tell her every day._

_Yeah; I know, I know,_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",_

_I say:_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah, Her lips, her lips;_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._

_Her laugh, her laugh;_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy._

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day._

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change._

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay;_

_You know I say:_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_The way you are._

_The way you are._

_Girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change._

_'Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_Yea-eah._

By the time I was finished, Bella was nearly in tears. "Don't cry. I'm sorry, I should have-" I was cut off when two lips met mine. I swear that I just about died from happiness. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer as her arms went around my neck. It wasn't an urgent kiss, it was more sweet and loving, yet filled with passion. We broke apart after a few seconds. I leaned my forehead against hers and we just sat there in each other's arms. "I believe you." She said quietly. I just grinned so widely that it hurt my cheeks. There was one more thing that I had to do. I looked into her eyes and said, "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, almost shyly. "Yes." Was her only response before she pressed her lips back to mine.

**A/N: Sorry for all the Author's Notes that are in the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Bitch is Back

**A/N: Please read and let me know what you all think. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and/or added me to their favorite stories list. You all rock! Here is the next chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Edward POV:**

Bella and I headed home after a few more passionate kisses in the meadow. It was starting to get dark, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car, ignoring her furious protests. I couldn't wipe the ridiculous sized grin that overtook my face the whole way home. "Hey Bella?" I asked my angel. "Hmm?" She said, as if I had taken her out of a reverie. "Um, I...was wondering...uh..if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Why the hell was I nervous? This was my girlfriend. Again, the thought of calling Bella my girlfriend resulted in another one of my crooked smiles. "I'd love that." We pulled into the driveway of my house as she answered. I turned to look at her and was immediately enthralled with her magnificent eyes that were filled with love. Not being able to resist, I pulled her lips to mine. She responded eagerly, her hands wrapped around my neck. It was a gentle one, filled with love - just like the one in the meadow. I pulled away as a pitched squeal interrupted our moment. Alice. That damn pixie. "OMG! Youguysarefinallytogether!" She spoke so swiftly that I hardly understood a word. Of course Bella did and she just laughed. It was official. That was my new favorite sound and I vowed that I would make her laugh at least one time a day.

"Yes Alice we are. You saw us kissing in the Volvo, I don't think you want more proof." Bella said teasingly. Alice shuddered as she imagined the possibilities. "I wouldn't mind showing her more proof." I said flirtatiously as I wrapped my arms around my love. She laughed again and then pulled away, leaving me pouting. Bella pecked my lips and said, "I have to go home you know. Charlie will be worried, so will Emmett." I didn't want her to leave. I had just gotten her and was nowhere near being able to let go. "Don't worry Bella. I called the gang and they are all coming for a sleepover. I confirmed with the parents while you two were gone." I just hugged my sister and mouthed _thank you _as she dragged Bella into the house to play their game of Bella Barbie. I sighed happily as I trudged up the winding stairs. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling, now noticing that everything in my room seemed exciting. I had something to look forward to now. "Hey Bro!" I screamed loudly as I jumped off the bed in shock - landing straight on my ass. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob boomed with laughter, it seemed to reverberate off of the walls.

"Ha ha! You should have seen your face. And dude you scream like Alice at a shoe sale!" Emmett laughed as Jasper mocked my scared expression. Jacob just kept laughing like the dumbass he is. "Why are you here?" I asked, my voice still a little high. Their expression turned into hard glares, especially Emmett. Uh oh. Here it comes, the whole 'break her heart I break your face' speech. Fan-freaking-tastic! "Okay, the girls are gossiping, so will we. I have a few things to say. I know how you used to treat Bella, we all do. Now, the only reason I didn't beat you up was because Bella liked you and told me not to. But here are the rules:

1. No PDA in front of me.

2. No hooking up with other girls.

3. Break her heart, I break your face.

Got it?" Emmett said bluntly. I nodded my head and said, my voice filled with confidence, "If I hurt her, I will let you hurt me." They all looked shocked after what I said. _Pfft. I can be deep. _I just got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and observed my face. My emerald eyes shined with happiness, and I wore an idiotic grin on my face. It looked like I was glowing - that was a little girly to say, but it was the truth. I changed into an old black t-shirt that was a bit tight but I didn't care. I took of my pants and headed downstairs in my boxers. Rosalie was already there with Alice, both setting up the sleeping bags; Rosalie's next to Emmett's and Alice's next to Jasper's, and Bella's next to mine. Emmett and Jasper were putting in a movie - Nightmare on Elm Street. **(A/N: I have never seen this movie, but I heard that it was scary.) **I knew their plan, getting the girls petrified so that they ended up on our laps. I didn't object. Jasper caught my eye and winked. He and Emmett wore the same thing I did, except his t-shirt was gray and Emmett's was white. Rosalie and Alice were both wearing tank tops and matching shorts; Rosalie in red and Alice in pink. But where was Bella? My sister seemed to have read my mind and said, "Chill Loverboy. Your girlfriend is just putting on her outfit. We kind of had to shove her into it, she was very reluctant." I just nodded in understanding, knowing that Bella hated their dress up sessions. Just that second, Bella descended the stairs - looking like a goddess. She wore boy shorts, exposing her smooth legs and a tank top that showed a bit of her perfect stomach. This was going to torture me!

She just smirked as she caught me shamelessly ogling her. I just went up and kissed her cheek, knowing Emmett would kill me if I kissed her lips. "You look beautiful, love." I said shyly. _What the hell? Since when was I shy? _"Hmm. Love. I like it." Bella said, elated. I smiled and led her to our sleeping bags. We both sat down the minute that Alice and Rosalie walked in carrying popcorn and candy. Not even 20 minutes into the movie, Bella screamed and jumped in my lap. I chuckled as she buried her head in my chest, but stopped as soon as she smacked my shoulder - hard. I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin, the heavenly smell of strawberries and freesias floating in my face. We all watched the movie - Bella mostly was in my chest - and it was around 1 a.m. when it finished. I grabbed the remote off the couch, careful not to move the sleeping Bella. I shut off the TV and painstakingly lied down, keeping my angel on top of my chest. I stared at her face, not being able to get over the fact that she was mine. Not being able to sleep, I kept looking at her. Around 2 a.m. the mumbling started. "No, don't hurt me Edward...stop, it hurts!" She thrashed in the sheets. I felt a pang of regret as I realized that she had nightmares about when I bullied her. I felt like a monster, I should have kept quiet; but it hurt me too much to let her go. I tightened my grip on her, which calmed her a little. After more mumbling, I was ready to explode with guilt as she unconsciously told me what she felt when I tortured her. I felt like I was drowning in pain. Just when I thought I wouldn't resurface, she clearly said something that made my heart soar. "I love you, my Edward." "I love you too, my Bella." I fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face, dreaming of a brown-eyed angel.

I woke up the next morning in the same position as last night, but Bella wasn't there. I then could hear the others in the kitchen as the smell of bacon reached my nose. I looked at the clock and jumped. It was noon, I never slept that late. I groggily made my way to the kitchen, but stopped in the hallway when I heard a knock. Bella came out of the kitchen, a smile lighting up her face when she saw me. I closed the distance between us as I put my lips on hers. I tried to deepen it, but Bella pulled away and pointed to the door. I pouted again, but wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to the door. I slowly opened the door, but groaned and made a move to shut the door when I saw the visitor. There, standing in a pink miniskirt and tight white top, was the strawberry blonde herself - Tanya Denali. "Eddie!" She screeched and wrapped me in a death grip, still not noticing the beautiful girl next to me. I didn't hug her back, keeping my arm by my side and the other around Bella. Tanya pulled away and kissed my cheek. I could have sworn that Bella growled, and it was hot! That caught the Barbie's attention. "Ugh, what is that piece of trash doing here?" Tanya said in a disgusted voice. Suddenly, a tan hand connected with Tanya's face. I turned to see Rosalie, standing there next to Bella with a livid expression. "You bitch!" Barbie shrieked. She turned to glare at Bella. "You never answered my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here! That too with My Eddie!"

"Enough Tanya! Bella is not trash, you and your fake body parts are!" Everyone turned to see Jasper, jaws opened. He was always a gentleman. _What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself. Tanya glared at him, then turned to me. "Eddie, you have not called me, in like, forever! Why not?" She pouted. I just looked at her disgusted before I responded. "Tanya, for the last time, my name is Edward, not Eddie. Secondly, I broke up with you a long time ago and haven't called you back because I am now officially happy. Third, I am in a relationship. By the way, don't ever call my girlfriend a piece of trash again. She is hell of a lot better than you." I told her harshly. She stared at me, incredulous, before smirking. "Yeah? How is she better?" I was about ready to slap her then and there, but my mother taught me to never hit a girl. "Well, Bella is real. She hasn't gotten plastic surgery like you because she doesn't need one. Bella is beautiful, caring, generous, selfless, smart, understanding, and everything else that is wonderful. I am content with her and only her. So I am going to say one thing to you that I have never said to a girl before." I paused as she smiled. "Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled at her, internally celebrating as I saw her makeup smeared face frown. She snorted and stomped down the steps toward her hideous pink convertible, only to fall flat on her face. Her skirt tore and her top was covered in mud. She huffed before running to her car and driving off. We all laughed, except for Bella, who was unusually quiet. She just walked upstairs and the rest of us stared after her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Alice asked timidly. I shrugged. "I'll go check." With that, I headed upstairs to my room. My heart broke as I saw Bella curled up on my bed, crying.

"Bella? What's wrong love?" I said as I took her in my arms. She just cried some more. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, soothingly. After about five minutes, the tears stopped. I looked into her eyes and repeated my question. "Tanya is right. I am a piece of trash. Why should you like my when there are so many pretty girls out there, perfect for you?" My heart clenched before responding back, my voice laced with confidence. "Did you not here everything that I said about you? Well it's true!" I said, looking straight into her eyes. "It is?" She asked shyly. I nodded before kissing her warm lips. "Love, you really are wonderful. You make me a better person, and there is no one else out there for me that is perfect - except you. So never tell me that you think you are not good enough. Because through my eyes, you are absolutely perfect." Tears escaped her eyes. I wiped them away with kissed, before kissing her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, hugging her in a way that gave Emmett a run for his money. Then one more thought struck me. I pulled away and looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes. "By the way, I don't like you" She looked like she was about to explode into sad tears. She probably thought that I didn't want her any more. _How absurd. _I thought, amused. I smiled before continuing. "I love you." Her face broke out into a blinding smile. She pushed my down and kissed me passionately. I felt my lips curve into a grin under hers. She pulled back slightly to look in my eyes. "I love you to Edward." Not being able to resist, I put my lips back on hers.

"Aww!" Alice sighed as Rosalie took a picture. We both broke apart to see the whole gang grinning at us, along with Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. I hadn't realized they all got back. Bella and I both blushed, her more than me, bringing a whole round of laughter throughout the whole group. "When did you get here?" Bella asked, blushing harder. "Around when Edward said 'Bella? What's wrong love'." Emmett said, in a poor effort to mock me. This cause everyone, including Bella to laugh. I buried my face in her mahogany hair, embarrassed. My angel patted my cheek, and I looked up at everyone, we all were smiling. This was it. This was my family.

**A/N: Another ending to a happy chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	14. Firework

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, so sorry this was a late update. Homework added to writer's block. Well, here we are with the next chapter. I decided to do Bella's POV this time, starting from the last part of Edward's POV. Please let me know what you think!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Bella POV:**

"Bella? What's wrong love?" Edward said as he took me in his arms. I just cried some more, bawling like a baby. He kissed my forehead with a gentle pressure and rubbed my back soothingly. After about five minutes, the tears stopped. He looked straight into my eyes and repeated his question, the forest green color of his eyes seemed to pierce my soul. "Tanya is right. I am a piece of trash. Why should you like my when there are so many pretty girls out there, perfect for you?" My heart clenched as I thought of him with another girl. But I was curious. The pain in his eyes was very visible, before it disappeared, his voice thick with determination. "Did you not here everything that I said about you? Well it's true!" I nearly lost it as I heard nothing but honesty in his voice, his eyes filled with the same emotion. "It is?" I asked shyly, blushing a small shade of pink. He nodded before kissing me softly. "Love, you really are wonderful. You make me a better person, and there is no one else out there for me that is perfect - except you. So never tell me that you think you are not good enough. Because through my eyes, you are absolutely perfect."

Tears escaped my eyes. Why did he have to be so damn sweet and perfect? He wiped my tears away with gentle kisses, before kissing my mouth passionately. He wrapped his strong arms around me tighter, hugging me in such a way that gave Emmett a run for his money. All too soon, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, as if searching for something. "By the way, I don't like you" I just about lost it. Did he not want me? Did he realize my fears, and turn them to a reality? He smiled before continuing. "I love you." My face broke out in the largest smile in the history of large smiles and I couldn't contain it. I pushed him down and kissed him passionately. I felt my lips curve into above his. I remembered that I forgot to respond back. "I love you to Edward." His eyes filled with lust as he pulled his lips back to mine.

"Aw!" Alice sighed as Rosalie took a picture. We both broke apart to see the whole gang grinning at us, along with Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. I hadn't realized they all got back. Edward and I both blushed, me more than him. That was a gene that I wasn't proud of right now. Our expressions brought a whole round of laughter throughout the whole group. "When did you get here?" I asked, blushing harder. "Around when Edward said 'Bella? What's wrong love'." Emmett said, in a poor effort to mock the Adonis who held my tightly. This cause everyone, including me to laugh. He buried his face in my long locks of hair, embarrassed. I could feel the heat of his cheeks on my neck. I just patted his cheek, and he and I both looked up at everyone, all of us were smiling. Life was perfect. Finally.

* * *

Graduation was coming around, and all of us had sent in our applications. Just yesterday, we all got letters back. Just yesterday, we found out that all six of us would be attending Dartmouth in the fall. Spring break had already come. This April was so different from Arizona, the cool air here seemed better, a lot easier to breathe. A few weeks had passed since Tanya had shown her face at Edward's house. I had gotten over it, but Edward was livid at her because she made me think that, and I quote, "You are a piece of trash and that other girls out there are much better for me. How absurd!" He said, teeth clenched.

I just shook my head and dragged him away from any glass objects. Currently, we were all sitting in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle and Esme were currently at a medical conference until Sunday, which left us about four days alone in the house. Out of nowhere, my random brother had another random outburst. "Oh! Dude, we should get revenge on Barbie girl - I mean Tanya. I have the perfect idea for a prank" **(A/N: Thanks to BerryEbilBunny for suggesting the idea of a prank.) **I was honestly a little scared; for Tanya as Edward and Jasper responded with "Hell yes!" simultaneously. We began planning it out, and by the time we were done, it was already 11:00 at night. I went into Edward's arms and drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

I woke up the next morning to Alice shaking my shoulder. "Come on Bells, we have to get ready for the plan." With that, she dragged me out of the living room and into her room, where Rosalie was already waiting. They both went into Alice's closet to go cloth hunting, while I escaped to the shower. I washed my hair with strawberry shampoo, the scent calming me. I stepped out in a towel and sat on the makeup chair, ready for torture. Alice came out and began doing my makeup, while Rose did my hair. An hour and two screeches from me later, I looked in the mirror and could say that I looked _hot_. My hair flowed over my right shoulder in a low ponytail, and my makeup was smoky, with a bit of lip gloss - watermelon. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a white tank top paired with a dark blue cardigan. I wore black leather boots that had a three inch heel and went just above my calves Alice and Rose wore the same things, except Alice had a magenta cardigan and Rosalie had blood red.

We headed downstairs, only to be met by the lustful looks of the three boys. They all wore dark jeans with tight black t-shirts that showed off their muscular chests. I went up and pecked my gorgeous boyfriend on the lips and headed out to his car. We all got in the shiny Volvo and drove to Tanya's house. Emmett suddenly whispered for us to get in our positions. I went and stood next to Edward, holding the video camera. Jasper went up to the door and knocked, flowers and note ready. "Like, is that you Jasper?" She said, in her unpleasant nasal voice. I wanted to say something like, _well hello, is he not right in front of you? _But I restrained myself. "Here, Edward wanted me to give this to you. Why don't you read it out loud? I don't know what he wants." Jasper said smoothly. She nodded her head and began to read. "Tanya, I am so sorry that I acted the way I did. After you left, I contemplated about what you said and realized that I was better off with you. I want to show you how sorry that I am. Meet me at La Bella Italia tonight at 7:00 sharp. I look forward to seeing you. Signed, your Eddie. EEEPPP!" I had to hold Edward back from jumping up and yelling the note was fake. She began dancing around in a circle in the dumbest moves ever.

Jasper left in the middle of this, and I shut off the camera after about five minutes of slut dancing. We all headed to the Volvo and headed home. Edward and I dropped the rest of them off at my house and we turned around to make the reservations for the rest of the prank. It got a bit uncomfortable with the silence, and apparently Edward thought so too. We both reached for the radio and turned it on, leaving on the random station that was already on. After listening to the comercials for a few minutes, Katy Perry's 'Firework' came on.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_**_  
_**  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Fourth of July_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what your worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_You're gunna leave 'em going "Oh, oh, oh!"_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

That song reminded me a lot of what Edward had said back in his room, right after Tanya left. I felt a smooth hand caress my cheek. I turned to the man next to me and gave a small smile. I noticed we were at the restaurant as I felt a soft kiss on my forehead. I stayed in the car while Edward made reservations. I stared at the clock which read 6:00. Tanya would be getting ready. I heard the door open and the engine turn on. We drove the way home before coming to a halt in my driveway. "Hey, why so quiet, beautiful?" I heard his velvety voice ask. I just turned and gave him a smile which he returned. "Don't worry about the date, I love you and only you." He said sincerely. "I love you too." I said and gave him a long kiss.

Within 10 minutes of 7:00, I kissed my boyfriend goodbye as he headed off. As soon as the garage shut, we ran to the computer and turned it on. Jasper and Emmett had installed a camera into his shirt so we could see what happened on the date. After waiting for 20 minutes, Edward arrived at the restaurant. He gave the waiter his name and was led to the table where Tanya sat. We burst out laughing at her outfit. It was a strapless, hot pink dress that ended about four inches from her ass and showed too much cleavage. "Hey Bella, in about 10 minutes you should head over there." Alice said with a big grin on her face. I nodded and went up to change into black dress pants and a white shirt. I drove my car to where the prank finale begins.

I walked into La Bella Italia and immediately locked gazes with Edward, but the sweet moment was ruined by Tanya. "Eddie, what the heck are you like staring at?" "Nothing." He said, still staring at me. I gave him a sly grin and walked to the front desk, where a 15 year old boy was sitting, looking very bored. "Hi" I said in an alluring voice. He seemed immediately captivated and I continued. "Can I have a cheesecake with raspberry sause on top to go?" Flirtatiously, I batted my eyelashes. The young boy in front of me raked his gaze over my body, and I could here a low growl coming from the next table. _Wonder who that is? _I thought sarcastically. The boy, David was his name according to his nametag, nodded and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and headed to the bathroom. Once I reached the vacant hallway, I was pushed up against the wall and felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. "I can't take that bitch anymore! 'Eddie this, Eddie that' I want to hurl something at her!" I calmed Edward down and gave him a quick kiss. Handing him the pen and paper, I walked back to the desk. I turned around and saw him writing the note.

David gave me the cake and I paid for it. "Could I also have a coke?" I said sweetly. He nodded again and turned around, mumbling words to himself though I caught something around the words 'hot girl at the desk'. I smirked. David came back and handed me the coke, and I took it and the cheesecake back to the bathroom hallway. "Here" Edward said. I read over the note:

_Tanya,_

_First, I want to say this; I got you!_

_Never talk about my Bella that way, or you will get worse than what is coming in about a minute._

_I hope I never see you again. I love Bella and only her._

_Edward_

I kissed him and stuck the note in the cake. I put on my best smile and walked to Tanya's table while my Edward climbed out of the men's bathroom window. Laughing silently, I put the cake in front of Tanya. She was looking around for Edward and didn't even notice me as I walked away. I coughed and went back to the hallway and grabbed the coke. Tanya then noticed the cake and began digging in. I saw Edward outside the restaurant, recording the whole thing. Damn, Tanya ate like a pig! She came to a stop as she bit into the note. She gave a confused look (as usual) and read it, frowning. "That bitch! She stole my Eddie! Why?" She then stopped crying and looked up. That was my cue. I took the coke from behind my back and walked towards her, glass raised. I snuck up behind her and poured the drink all over her. "EEE!" Tanya shrieked and turned around to face my smirking self. "Never come near us again." I said, my voice filled with the hint of a threat. "There is nothing you can do to break us apart." I noticed Edward come up behind Tanya and walk to me. He took me in his arms and kissed my head. "Well done, love." He said, a smile escaping onto his lips. I just kissed him as Tanya screamed again and walked out of the restaurant, screeching profanities at the both of us. I love a happy ending.

**A/N: There, this chapter is complete. I was thinking about finishing the story in the next two or three chapters, around right after the gang graduates. Then I was planning on posting a sequel to this story, but the first chapter of the sequel won't be posted until after New Years (sorry, I need a small break). Please review and let me know what you think of my idea. Also, I won't be posting another chapter of this story until after Thanksgiving because I have a lot of family members coming over. Sorry for the late update again, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. Hero

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! This is an early update because I won't be able to post anything this weekend. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**  


**Bella POV:**

It was almost here - my nightmare. Prom. Even though I was graceful, I still didn't like that there was a small chance that I could fall flat on my face. Currently Alice, Rosalie, and I were dress shopping at the mall while the boys were getting their tuxes. Edward and I had been going strong for the few months we have been together, and we were inseparable. "I found it!" Alice screeched, causing many heads to turn in our direction, and mine to turn tomato red. The pixie emerged from her dressing room in a gorgeous dress. It was a magenta color, with silver sequins wrapping around it diagonally. It was a strapless dress that went all the way to the floor. It looked beautiful for Alice. Not even a minute later, Rosalie found her dress. Oh God. It was a tight red dress that showed a lot of cleavage and also came down to the floor. It was a halter neck with a thin gold belt sitting on the hips. It was simple, yet stunning, and totally Rose.

I had still not found my dress. I was hunting for one while the girls had been looking for shoes. My legs decided to have a clumsy moment, and I stumbled into a rack of dresses. Oh my God. There, hanging in all it's glory (and my size), was a dark blue dress. It was a halter like Rosalie's, and went down a few inches past the knee. It was a V-neck, and I could tell it showed a little cleavage, not making me uncomfortable, and a thin black belt sat under the bust. I picked it up off the rack and began hunting for shoes. I came across simple black pumps that were about 5 inches. Instantly I fell in love with them and took them and the dress to check out my items. I paid a total of about $50 dollars, and headed out of the store.

"Bella!" Chorused the voices of my two best friends. I spun around to see them with the guys, holding ice cream. "Let me see what you bought!" Alice squealed after I greeted the guys. Edward's dark eyes met mine and I shook my head. "No. For this dance, I am dressing myself. I am not a Barbie Alice!" She was pouting, and after 5 minutes of arguing, she let it go.

The day of prom quickly arrived. My brother was lecturing himself to act cool, which was so _not_ cool. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair. After that, I stepped out, steam hitting my face. The bag with my dress and shoes sat on my bed. I grabbed my curling iron and painstakingly curled my hair. Satisfied, I grabbed my makeup. My blue eyeshadow made my eyes pop out. I decided not to do any blush since I do that enough, so I put on some watermelon lip gloss and put on my dress and shoes. I observed myself in the mirror and smiled at the result. "Bella! Edward is here!" Emmett hollered. I grabbed my black coat and walked downstairs, only to see my boyfriend's jaw drop. "W-wow Bella. Y-you look a-amazing." He stuttered, then blushed an adorable pink. I giggled and kissed him. Charlie stood taking pictures during our exchange. He shot Edward a smile and took a few more pictures. Edward took my hand and helped me into the Volvo. I couldn't help but notice that as we got closer to the school, Edward began to act nervous. _What was going on?_ I thought curiously.

As he drove slowly, which is unusual, I noticed what he was wearing. I had never seen him in a tuxedo, but now I couldn't get enough. The black contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, making him look like an angel. He wore a blue tie that matched my dress. How did he know? Alice must have seen my dress when she came to my house the other day! I resumed ogling him. The mop of bronze hair was once again wild with no look of him even making an effort to tame it. Either that, or he had run his hands through his hair too many times. As if he heard my thoughts, a hand that was firm on the steering wheel was up on his head, raking his untamed hair back.

He helped me out of the car and led me to the gym. I opened the door only to be met by a pixie. "Bella you look amazing! Good thing I let you dress yourself!" She smiled and shot Edward a look. He nodded. I again questioned myself what was going on, but let it go. The six of us sat down while the guys got us drinks. I almost laughed when I saw Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. There they stood in the middle of the dance floor in matching dresses. They were all hot pink, strapless, showing too much fake cleavage, and ending an inch below the butt. "Dance with me." His velvet voice drifted to my ear. I looked up and took his outstretched hand, but a nervous expression on his angelic face. A slow song came on as he led me to the dancefloor. Edward pulled me to his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. As the slow song began, he whispered the lyrics in my ear. **(A/N: Hero by Sterling Knight.)**

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear_

_But I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one_

___Could you be the one_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero_

___Could you be the one_  


_Could you be the one_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every row_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_But my trust in faith_

_If you'll come away_

_And if it's right it's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one_

___Could you be the one_  


_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one_

___Could you be the one_  


_Could you be the one for me?_

_Oh, So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero, Oh_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I yeah I believe in destiny_

_I maybe an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one_

___Could you be the one_  


_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one_

___Could you be the one_  


_Could you be the one for me?_

_I'll be your hero_

I looked up at him to see him smiling slightly. I pressed my lips to his before saying, "You are my hero." His timid smile became a full blown grin before resuming his nervous expression. _What the hell is going on!_ I thought exasperated. "Come outside with me." Edward whispered. I nodded slowly before following him. We both sat down on the bench. "Bella you know that the song we just danced to was absolutely true, right?" I stared at him before saying, "What do you mean?" I sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he replied. "I really am always going to be there for you, no matter what. I will always be your hero." I nodded, not sure where this was going. "Edward what are you trying to say?" I asked. He looked up at me with a determined expression before sinking to the ground onto one knee. Oh. My. God.

"Bella, when I first saw you, I knew that I was in love. I thought it was just a crush, and that it would go away. That's why I thought that if I hurt you, the crush would leave. But every time I hurt you, a knife cut me deeply. Then you left and I realized that the one thing I loved most was gone. Then you came back, and I fell in love even more, if that was possible. You gave me everything that I deserved. And then you one day miraculously told me you loved me, and I knew from that day on that I would love you forever. Bella you are my life, my soul, my heart, my everything. Without you, I am lifeless, and incomplete. When you walk into a room, there is suddenly light, and beauty in everything. I don't want to spend another day without you. So, I have to ask. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever. Would you please make my dreams come true and do me the honors of marrying me?"

**A/N: Oh, cliffy! I am so evil ;) Anyway, the last chapter of this story will be posted next weekend. Don't worry my fellow readers, I am posting a sequel! Please review and let me know what you think, and who's POV the next chapter should be in.**


	16. AN: VERY Important!

**A/N:**

**I know you all think that this is an update, and I am so so so sorry that it is not. The last chapter for this story is very long, and I have two huge projects due. On that note, the next chapter will not be posted until next weekend, so I have more time to perfect it and make it awesome for you awesome readers out there.**

**Also, in a review, someone suggested the song Far Away by Nickelback. I want to make it clear that the wedding will not be in this story, but in the sequel that will be posted in January - at the latest. After finishing this story, I plan to add one more Author's Note to the end that will include the summary and title of the sequel. There is one thing that I do want to ask, and that is, do you all want vampires in the sequel? If so, the story will be much more complex, not to mention longer than this one. Please don't ignore this note and please tell me what you all think. **

**Again, I am very sorry that this is not an update, but it will be here soon, and I promise it will be the best chapter out of all of them. I am only about a fourth of the way done (which is about half of the size of my normal chapter), so I do plan on finishing very soon. If I have a good week, the chapter will be posted sooner than this weekend.**

**Because you guys are so awesome and patient, I will give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Let me know what you all think!**

**

* * *

Preview**

_I stood there frozen on the ground. My jaw was hanging so wide open that a fly could make a nest in there. The emotion in his eyes was overwhelming, worry the clearest. What was he worried about though? I thought. Then I blushed as I realized that I hadn't answered yet, thought I new what I was going to say._

**End Preview**

**

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience, support, and reviews! I really appreciate it :)**

**~VampirePrincess1244**


	17. It's Not Just A Crush

**A/N: Hey readers! I know that I said it would be a week before I updated, but I was in the middle of doing homework when most of the chapter hit me like a ton of bricks. I rushed to the computer and I am posting the last chapter! Since so many of you wanted Edward's POV, that is what shall happen. But, since this is the last chapter, I have decided to make the chapter half in Bella's POV and half in Edward's POV. Here is the finale, I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_******Recap:**_

_"Bella, when I first saw you, I knew that I was in love. I thought it was just a crush, and that it would go away. That's why I thought that if I hurt you, the crush would leave. But every time I hurt you, a knife cut me deeply. Then you left and I realized that the one thing I loved most was gone. Then you came back, and I fell in love even more, if that was possible. You gave me everything that I deserved. And then you one day miraculously told me you loved me, and I knew from that day on that I would love you forever. Bella you are my life, my soul, my heart, my everything. Without you, I am lifeless, and incomplete. When you walk into a room, there is suddenly light, and beauty in everything. I don't want to spend another day without you. So, I have to ask. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every single day of forever. Would you please make my dreams come true and do me the honors of marrying me?"_

**Bella POV:**

I stood there frozen on the ground. He took out a black velvet box out of his pocket. When Edward opened it, my jaw was hanging so wide open that a fly could make a nest in there. The ring was gorgeous. It was a small oval, encrusted with many small diamonds. It had a gold band which hit the moonlight, making it sparkle like the stars. I looked up at him, the emotion in his eyes was overwhelming, worry the clearest. What was he worried about though? I thought. Then I blushed as I realized that I hadn't answered yet, thought I new what I was going to say. Why wouldn't the word come out? Instead of wasting the time, I just nodded with a big smile on my face.

That heart stopping crooked grin made its appearance as he slid the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. I jumped into his waiting arms as he peppered kissed all over my face. Finally, I captured his lips with mine and I kissed him back with so much passion and love that I was so oblivious to the world surrounding me. "Thank you Bella" he whispered silently. I had a goofy grin plastered on my face as he led me to a gazebo right behind the gym. The roof was dark brown and had pale white columns around it, wrapped up in small lights. I put my arms around his neck just in time for the next song to begin. **(A/N: Crush by David Archuleta. I think this was a good song to end the story.)**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

We slowly danced while I rested my head on his chest, utterly content. "I love you Bella, so much." Came the voice of my boyfriend - I mean _fiancee_. I was thrilled just by thinking of the word. I looked up and saw his eyes shine with tears of joy. "I love you too Edward. Forever and always." He smiled and I put my head back on his chest, hearing the soft melody of his heart. I was in heaven. "Where did you get the ring?" I asked quietly. He frowned. "You don't like it? I can go and g-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Are you kidding? It is so pretty. I love it!" I said honestly. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he smiled.

"Oh. It was my grandmother's. She wanted me to have it after she died. I never thought I would marry, but she always said 'Edward, you take this ring and when you think it's time, you put it on her finger. Then you know that she is yours forever.' I did regret taking it from her, but now I really don't see myself ever regretting it anymore." I smiled so big that it hurt and continued to dance in the serene moonlight. Normally, I wouldn't have danced for so long, but I was too happy to care. "Follow me" was all he said and I hesitantly complied, unsure of where he was taking me now, but I trusted him completely.

The gym was even more crowded than when we left. Edward led me to the table where our friends sat, and now Jacob and Leah had joined them, still looking in love like always. A gangly Seth sat behind them, oblivious to the world around him as he sat gazing into the eyes of a petite brunette beside him. "Hey Bella!" The three said enthusiastically while the girl sat there, not knowing who I was. "Oh, Marissa this is Bella. Bella this is Marissa, my girlfriend." The two blushed as the word left Seth's mouth. I smiled at him softly, glad that he had found someone to be happy with. "Oh my God. What is that!" Alice screeched, pointing at my left hand, looking oh so innocent as ever. That would also explain the looks before the dance.

"Alice. I know that you knew." I said grinning. "Oh." Was all she said before she was in my arms, talking full speed. "Pleaseletmedoyourwedding!" All I heard was a buzz. I looked around at my friends, only to see their confused faces. "What happened and why is Alice talking as if she is high on Pixie Sticks?" Emmett said questioningly. I locked gazes with Edward and we both timidly smile. "Edward asked me to marry him. And I said yes." I just saw a blur before I was surrounded with the congratulating smiles of all our friends. "Bella?" I turned around to see Angela and Ben holding hands. "Yes" I said shyly as I approached her. "We just heard what all the commotion was about and we wanted to congratulate you two. It's not everyday you see two people that are so in love and who care for each other as much as you do." Ben said, speaking up. I smiled warmly at them and gathered them both in a friendly hug. "Promise me that we will keep in touch after graduation." I said to them both. "Definitely." The said simultaneously, before walking off to the dance floor.

I felt warm, muscular arms wrap around me as they walked away. I turned around and bumped noses with Edward. I giggled and blushed as he kissed my forehead. Leaning into his embrace, I suddenly felt tired. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. My blush grew darker as Emmett wolf whistled before turning very serious. Uh oh. "Listen here Edward. I am very protective of Bella and you are one of my best friends. I understand that you hurt her in the past, but then she told me why and I knew that I couldn't hurt you. But mark my words. The day she comes to me hurt, I will hurt you. Get it?" He said fiercely. Edward just nodded, looking a little frightened. "I know that you are one of the last people on this earth that will ever hurt her, but my threat still stands." With that, he was whisked away by Rosalie to the dance floor before he could embarrass me anymore.

"Hey Eddie! Want to dance with me?" Came a 'seductive' purr that insulted cats everywhere. We both spun around to see Lauren in the most horrendous dress ever. I glanced at Edward who looked as if he was debating with himself to either laugh or throw up. The dress was electric pink (no surprise) and was a V-neck that showed way too much fake cleavage. It stopped two inches from her butt and had ribbons and lace everywhere. Her shoes were black pumps that were about 10 inches high, and she looked very uncomfortable in them. "Actually no, I don't want to dance. My _fiancee_ and I were enjoying our time together with friends before you came and messed up our lovely evening." He stressed the word 'fiancee' a bit, and I was shocked to hear the words that came out of his mouth. He looked very angry at her, and I couldn't say that I didn't find this side of him attractive.

I put a soothing hand on his shoulder which calmed him down a bit. I kissed his temple which sent Lauren over the top. "Your _what_!" She screamed. A string of profanities left her mouth, reminding me of the night we played the prank on Tanya. I cracked a smile as I remembered. I guess the saying really is true. Two bitches really do think alike. "But we were supposed to be together forever!" She whined. "No we weren't. In the time that I was a player - a time that I deeply regret - I never said that I loved you. I only loved one girl, and that girl is sitting right here in my lap." That was the second time that he stood up for me against two girls. Lauren huffed, unattractively may I add, and stomped away. "Hey Bella!" Came a familiar voice. I spun around and almost groaned. My gaze locked with a pair of brown eyes. Logan. I could not believe that the waiter that gave me his number, who I had never called, was here. At prom. With me next to Edward. Damn it.

**Edward POV:**

She said yes. That was the only thing that echoed through my mind, sounding like a mantra. She wanted me. The one who had hurt her so badly. I deeply regretted that time of my life, and I knew that it was Bella who changed me. Even my parents thought so after meeting her. They both instantly loved her like a daughter. After being congratulated by our friends, I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap. She blushed, which got quite the reaction out of Emmett. He gave me the whole 'If you hurt her I hurt you' speech, which I thought was unnecessary. I would never hurt her.

"Hey Eddie! Want to dance with me?" Came a 'seductive' purr that belonged to the one person I did not want to see right now. Bella and I both spun around to see Lauren in the most disgusting dress ever. I was seriously debating with myself to either laugh or throw up. I remembered only then that she had asked a question, and to be perfectly honest, I was way to comfortable to ever move again. I leaned a little into my Bella, her soothing scent of strawberries and freesias filled my nose. "Actually no, I don't want to dance. My _fiancee_ and I were enjoying our time together with friends before you came and messed up our lovely evening." I stressed the word 'fiancee' a bit, and it was about time that she got the hint that I didn't want her. I looked down at Bella only to see her gazing at me with a shocked, yet lust filled look in her amazingly warm brown eyes. I was still fuming that Lauren had to come here.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and the electricity and warmth at her touch calmed me like no one ever had. She craned her neck slightly and kissed my temple, leaving my skin tingling with pleasure at her touch. "Your _what_!" She screamed. A string of profanities left her mouth, reminding me of the night we played the prank on Tanya. I internally smirked as I thought of her minuscule brain trying to take in what I just said. "But we were supposed to be together forever!" She whined. "No we weren't. In the time that I was a player - a time that I deeply regret - I never said that I loved you. I only loved one girl, and that girl is sitting right here in my lap." Whatever I said was nothing but the truth. I loved Bella, more that my own life. I knew that she returned the feeling. Lauren huffed, unattractively may I add, and stomped away. "Hey Bella!" Came a slightly familiar voice. I spun around the same time as Bella and internally groaned. That idiot of a man, Logan the waiter, was here. Shit.

Bella seemed to have similar thoughts, because she buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. The end of her dress slid up a few inches, stopping at about mid thigh. I wanted to touch her skin and kiss her, but I knew that chaos would start between Logan and I if I did anything. So, me being the mature one, I stood up with Bella in the same position. "Love, we have to talk to him or he will be as persistent as Newton." I growled out the last bit, searching anywhere for the dog that would not leave my Bella alone. He was there, but he was the least of my problems. She looked up and smiled. "Fine" she sighed. We waited for Logan to come up to us. I secretly slipped my hand into hers, knowing that he wouldn't notice. Logan was too busy staring at Bella's face. I couldn't blame him, but I did feel jealous and overprotective.

"Hey! You never called me. I was waiting for hours everyday to see if you would call me, but you didn't." Logan pouted. It didn't work. "Look, Logan. I was interested a bit at the time" Bella said slowly, oblivious to the fact that his eyes seemed to light up at her confession. I couldn't help but burn with jealousy. I reminded myself over and over that she had said yes to me, not him. The boy still hadn't noticed me. "But, I actually have a fiancee now." That was the first time that I had heard her say that, and I was literally exploding with joy on the inside. "What." He said, with no emotion in his eyes. He looked livid. "Who!" He bursted, still not noticing me. Idiot. "Edward. The man that I am in love with. I always have been, and I always will be. I'm sorry if you can not except the fact that I just don't like you in that way. Sorry."

With that, he turned to me and his anger disappeared. He cracked a small smile. "Oh, this was the guy who you were next to at the restaurant. I always wondered why he was so mean to me even if i didn't know him. Now I know. Sorry I crashed your prom." He looked sheepish. That made my curiosity flare and my jealousy and rage disappear. "About that, how did you even now that Bella went here?" I asked bluntly. He laughed. "Forks isn't that big, there is only one high school in this town. It's not that hard to find people." Bella laughed and then immediately stopped. "You know Logan, even thought I'm not available, there is one girl who is perfect for you." We both looked at her questioningly. "Be right back." She then went off into the crowd to search for whoever she was talking about. "Hey, sorry that I tried to take your girl. I really didn't know that you guys were engaged. Congrats by the way. Do you think that we could start over?" Logan asked quietly. I smiled and nodded. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I am Logan Parker. I am a freshman at the University of Washington." I shook it, glad that I didn't have to beat him up for trying to take my Bella. "Edward Cullen. Senior at Forks High, about to be a freshman at Dartmouth." His eyes widened. "Damn dude. That is a great school to go to." He nodded in approval. I just smiled and looked around for Bella.

"Hey, sorry I took a bit, she wouldn't come with me." Came that sweet voice that I had been yearning to hear. I spun around and saw Bella holding the arm of...Tanya? "Tanya this is Logan. Logan this is Tanya, the girl that I was telling you so much about." His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he took in the woman in front of him. Tanya seemed to be doing the same thing. "Want to dance?" He asked boldly. She grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him outside. I had a feeling they wouldn't be doing much dancing. Bella wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. I snaked my hands around her waist and we both just stood there in each others' embrace. My phone began to vibrate in my shirt pocket and Bella lifted her head, amused. She took the phone and opened it. After reading it, she showed it to me.

_From: Alice_

_To: Edward_

_Hey Edward, we are all waiting by the car, it's close to midnight and Esme and Carlisle want us home._

_Get Bella and come here, it is late, we are tired, and it is 50 degrees out here._

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked at Bella. She looked about ready to fall asleep, and I knew she wouldn't make it to the car. I went back to our table and grabbed her coat and purse and put the coat around her. She groggily took the purse and put her head on my shoulder. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the car, ignoring the envious looks that I was getting from the boys. I walked outside and was hit with a gust of cold wind. Bella shied away from it and tucked her head into the crook of my neck. I didn't complain. "Do you want to drive the Volvo?" Jasper asked cautiously. He knew that I never let anyone drive it, but right now I was also tired and I don't think anyone would like it if I fell asleep driving. I shook my head and yawned. He sat in the driver's seat, Alice in the passenger seat. Emmett and Rosalie went into the very back, leaving the middle for me and Bella. I took out my phone and made a quick callas Emmett put Bella in the seat. I couldn't help but look away at the moment between brother and sister.

_"Hello?" _Came the voice of a very tired chief.

"Hi Mr. Swan, so sorry to wake you up. Bella fell asleep right when we were in the car, and Emmett is almost there. Is there a possibility that they could sleep over? I asked, my voice soft, yet hopeful.

_"Oh, hi Edward!"_ His voice instantly became cheerful, but slightly careful. _"Of course they can sleep over, but how did it go?" _Of course he knew. I wasn't about to ask her without his permission.

"She said yes." I couldn't contain my euphoric tone.

_"That's great, just remember that if you hurt her, I am legally allowed to use a gun."_ That was all Charlie said before hanging up.

With a lazy smile on my face, I got into the backseat and wrapped my arms around my angel. She laid her head in my lap and took a fistful of my shirt, burying her face in my stomach. I stroked her hair the whole way there. We were there quickly, considering Jasper could drive like me. Bella woke up while hearing the garage open. She looked around dazed before looking at her left hand and smiling. "What?" I asked as she just stared at me. "It wasn't a dream." She said, as if that was the greatest news in the world. "No, it wasn't." I kissed her quickly before grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. Alice and Rosalie were already changed into nightgowns and were heading up to go to sleep with their respective others. Bella kissed my cheek before disappearing into Alice's room to get something to wear.

"How did it go?" Came two excited voices behind me. I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme looking at me. "She said yes." A large grin broke across my face for what seemed like the tenth time. They gathered me in a hug. "I knew she would say yes. Now I can actually call her my daughter. Congratulations honey." Esme said before going off to bed. I looked at Carlisle and saw him smiling. "Congrats son. Bella has changed you in a way that we have never seen before, but we like it. She is good for you. Remember, she is like a daughter to me, so if" I cut him off. "Yeah yeah, I know. If I hurt her, you hurt me. I have gotten this speech from Emmett and Charlie." He smirked before following Esme. I went up to my room to see Bella asleep in one of my boxers and my old Forks Football sweatshirt. I stripped down to my boxers and wrapped my arms around her, inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you Edward." She mumbled in her sleep. "Me too Bella, me too." I fell in a deep sleep, not thinking about anything but my future with Bella.

* * *

Graduation had approached so fast that I thought I had slept right throught that month before it. Currently, I was in front of the school waiting for Bella. We had planned to meet outside before going into the gym together where we would graduate. Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were already inside in the line of graduates. I was wearing black dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt. Suddenly, a police cruiser caught my eye. After parking, Charlie and Emmett emerged from the car. They both smiled at me, dressed in a similar way as me. I was searching for only one person though. After about two minutes, the beautiful girl who I called my fiancee stepped out. She wore a black dress that reached her knees and was had spaghetti straps. Bella wore black heels and her face had a very small amount of makeup, her brown hair went past her shoulders, framing her hair in soft waves. "Hi." She said as she approached me. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her softly. "Hi." I replied before taking her hand and leading her to the gym.

I lined up behind Alice in the 'C's while Jasper and Rosalie stood behind us in the 'H's and Bella and Emmett all the way in the back with the 'S's. Soon Principal Greene stood at the podium reciting the names of the graduates. "Alice Cullen...Edward Cullen..." This went on for a while before he reached Jasper and Rosalie, and finally Bella and Emmett. "Congratulations graduates!" He said before everyone threw up their caps. It rained yellow caps while I searched for Bella. I finally spotted her being congratulated by friends and Charlie. I looked around and found Tanya and Logan making out by the door. They had gotten very close and Tanya and Logan were very grateful towards Bella - something I thought I would never see - for setting them up. I walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. She jumped a bit, startled, before turning around and pulling me into a hug. "Congratulations love" I said, smiling. "You too." She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine with passion. I rested my forehead on hers after pulling apart. I gazed into her eyes and she gazed right back. This was just the beginning of our lives together.

**A/N: Finished. So, what did you all think? Please review! I am also posting the information on the sequel right now, so please look at that and tell me what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed throughout the story, I'm glad you all loved it. Sequel will be up pretty soon, I hope you guys will read it!**


	18. Sequel Information

**A/N:**

**As one story leaves my mind, another one enters. I just came up with everything for the sequel! Though I will not be posting it until around mid January (at the latest), I have decided to give you the information about the upcoming story. I really hope you guys will love it and continue to review and favorite me :) Here is the information for the story.**

* * *

**Rating: **T

**Language: **English

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Character: **Bella/Edward

**Title: **The Last Chapter

**Summary:** Life was finally perfect for Bella and Edward. They were in college together with all their friends, and their wedding was coming up in just a year. But one night, Bella goes missing. Frantically searching for her, Edward gets so close to breaking down. One week later, she is announced dead, but is she really? Sequel to Bullied Bella.

* * *

**Let me know what you all think!**

**~VampirePrincess1244**


	19. Author's Note: I Need Help!

**A/N: While I am writing the next chapters of both of my current stories, I need help finding a story I had read a while ago. I don't know the whole summary, but this is what I remembered:**

****Rosalie wins the lottery, and a date with Edward Cullen. Since she is dating Emmett, she takes the money but gives the date to Bella, her friend who works at an orphanage called Twilight (I think).

**That's pretty much all I remember, I hope you guys know which story it is, but I don't know since I didn't remember much. Sorry, and I hope you guys know the story!**

**Also, I am changing my name to: IceQueen04**

**Please check out the new chapters of the stories as soon as I get a chance to upload them. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
